Shrek the Fourth
by AllzStar
Summary: When Artie discovers that he must marry a Princess in order to become King or Far Far Away, he embarks on a Quest to meet the girl before the altar. But then Charming reveals another plan to rule the kingdom and it's up to Artie to save it, and his future
1. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Shrek the Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter One

_"For strength is made from 100 percent courage." –Anonymous_

The Kingdom of Far Far Away was at its best that summer. The new King had seen to that, for he had had many plans for the kingdom as soon as he learned that he was able to rule it, which was really only a year before being crowned.

But now the kingdom was shining, and all its people were on their way to the castle to gather in the courtyard and listen to the boy speak. Erm, I mean to say, the man. The King, yes. They gathered to listen to the King speak. Ahem. Forgive me.

But, truth be told, the King _was_ a boy, a teenager to be precise, and he was still at the lanky age of fourteen. Soon, thought, his fifteenth birthday would be upon the kingdom, when all the festivities would be even greater then the regular day-to-day routine of fireworks and parties.

The King could not wait for this day, and as he stood leaning on the balcony watching the people streaming through the gates, he dreamt of his fifteen-year-old self riding through the forest on his beloved steed Frank (The King was a simple person, and did not like long names), who would officially become his on his birthday.

But the horse was not the only thing that would become his; he would also officially be handed the deed of the entire castle, which was still owned and partially run by his Aunt Lillian, the former queen of Far Far Away. He would also inherit the kingdom, officially of course, for it was not yet his to claim. Lillian still held the responsibility of the kingdom and its people in her hands, but when the King turned fifteen, it would be passed on to him.

But these responsibilities were not the only things that the King had on his mind. Well, he actually did not have this thing on his mind, because, to tell you the truth, he did not even know about it, and he wouldn't find out until he turned fifteen in two weeks time.

The King was called Arthur, Artie by all the people that actually knew him, and no, he did not pull a sword out of a stone to become king. He spent all that time trying to get his undergarments out of his, well, backside, if you please. For Artie was a high school reject, the favorite target of ridicule and abuse. It wasn't the kind of background that other kings had, and many people still did not know it, for why would a King tell his people about his humiliating and slightly ridiculous past? It would only land him somewhere he really didn't want to go again.

It was only when the bugle sounded and the crowd cheered and hollered did Artie realized that the people were waiting for him to speak. He snapped to attention, but stood up from his slouch slowly, looking at the thousands of people looking up at him eagerly. A wave of nausea swept over him, but he pushed it away impatiently, and quickly put on his kingly expression, posture and voice.

"My good people," he shouted, so that they could hear him. His audience cringed and some shouted, plugging their ears, and Artie realized in horror that he was speaking into a sort of microphone. He cleared his throat and grinned sheepishly. "Ahem. I, um, apologize for the noise," he said in a regular tone. The people straightened and looked at him again, now annoyed. After a long pause, Artie took a deep breath and started his speech again, at a regular volume.

"My good people," he started again, "As you all probably know, in a fortnight I shall be turning fifteen." Silence. Artie gazed at the crowd, waiting for something, anything. A nod, a shout, a whoop. But nothing came but a wave a nausea, which he pushed away to join the other one, the waves fighting to get back on the sand. He took another deep breath and continued, "And on that day the entire castle and kingdom shall be placed in my hands."

Now there was shouting, but it was mostly groans and shouts of "Oh, no!" and "We're all doomed!" and "I'm leaving as soon as _that _happens." But Artie tried to ignore them, pushing them away with the waves that kept coming back, knowing that later on at night they would come back to haunt him and torment him.

Trying to be brave, he shouted "_Silence!" _and ignored the cringing and plugging of the ears. "Please, try to understand that when I become of age everything will be different here in Far Far Away." More groans and shouts. Again, he pushed them aside. "There shall be less festivities, since I have been given many letters of complaints concerning many people's lack of sleep…" the teenagers of Far Far Away booed and groaned and complained obnoxiously from their corner of the courtyard, but Artie ignored them. "The taxes system will be improved…" the adults of Far Far Away whooped and hollered and cheered, and Artie ignored them. "And more houses shall be built and put for sale for a lesser amount of money…" everyone erupted into tremendous applause, and the shouts of the homeless folk could be heard screaming over the noise. Artie could not ignore this, so he let the applause ring on until they had had enough of it. He opened his mouth to continue, but the only thing that came out was his lunch. He ran to the bathroom, which the builders had installed right next to the balcony because this had happened before, and was sick into the bucket that was right in the doorway. Artie could hear the moans and yells and complaints and shouts of disgust coming from the crowd, and he pushed those away too, knowing that they would come back with the rest.

He stood up and cleaned his sweaty hands and face. He had forgotten the next part of his speech, which was why he had regurgitated. He asked his assistant what came next, and he showed him the list. But the next thing on it hadn't been there at all when Artie had first written it. In fact, it wasn't even in his knowledge of being a king. Yet there it was, at the very bottom of the list in clear print:

_And to end my speech, I should like to announce that on the day of my birth I shall be getting married to the Princess of Very Very Near. Applause._

Artie did not want to say this. He wouldn't say it, for it would not be true. He was not going to marry a girl he didn't even know when he was only fifteen. Instead he skipped it and went, wide-eyed, right to the conclusion, which he finished in a clumsy and almost inaudible way.

"Erm, right…uh, that is all…my good…people…have a good day…yeah bye." And he ran to be sick again, then flew down the passage and straight to the quarters of his Aunt Lillian, who was sitting comfortably in the lounge.

Lillian looked up from her book as Artie burst into the room, fuming and trying to hold back tears of humiliation, frustration and betrayal.

"I suppose it didn't go well?" She said in her usual calm tone as Artie paced the floor in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he cried.

She took off her spectacles and looked at him in a bored way. "Tell you what, my dear boy?"

"That I have to marry that chick from Very Very Near?" he shouted.

"Calm yourself, Arthur, please," Lillian sighed, reaching out and pulling him down onto the couch to sit beside her. "The Princess is very eager to meet you."

"Yeah, on my wedding day. You can't just show up at your wedding, meet your groom for the first time and say "I love thee" you know. I'm sure that's not how it went for you."

"You're right," Lillian said, "But that was because my father died before I got married, so I was free to marry whom I wanted."

"Did you want to marry a frog?" Artie retorted hotly. He was referring to his late Uncle Harold, who had turned out to be a frog instead of a King.

Lillian tensed next to him. "I fell in love with Harold, no matter what creature he was, Artie." She said though clenched teeth, "But that's beside the point. You and Princess Elizabeth were betrothed as soon as you were both born on the very same day at the very same time."

Artie looked at his Aunt with angry eyes. "So it's like Princess what's-her-name who was forced to marry Sir what's-a-lot and ended up killing herself because she couldn't be with the man she really loved? Except this time it's the other way around."

Lillian sighed and touched her hair. "No, it's the right way around. Elizabeth is as reluctant to marry you as you are to marry her, believe me. She threw quite the fit when she found out she was being forced to marry you."

Artie snorted unhappily. "Great. The reject's back. That makes me feel all better. Thanks, Aunt Lillian, you're the greatest." Artie started to leave but Lillian grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. Please, Artie? Why don't you meet the girl before you decide point blank that you don't want to marry her?"

"Lillian, even if I fell in deep and true love with her, I still wouldn't want to marry her. I'm only fifteen. Please don't make me do this?"

"I won't make you do anything, Artie. But no matter how old you are, you will still be betrothed to marry her."

"What if I marry someone else? What if I die before I get the chance to marry her?"

"You won't."

"I won't marry anyone else?"

"No, they won't let you."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The priests, Artie. You can't marry someone if you're already betrothed to someone else."

"Okay, well, what if I die?"

"You won't."

"Why not?"

"Because the whole kingdom is protecting you. It may not seem that way, but it's true."

Artie knew Lillian wasn't going to discuss this any further, so he stood up and left, his head aching and the things he had pushed away already starting to tug at his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artie was leaving. He was going away. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but that didn't matter to him.

Late in the night Artie grabbed his bag and started to sneak out of the castle. On his way down the stairs he tripped and fell down the rest of the flight, landing flat on his back on the hard marble floor. He groaned, realizing that he must have made quite a racket and that someone was going to come and see what had caused it.

But luck, for once, was on his side, for his good friends Donkey and Puss in Boots were the ones who came out to see.

"What was that awful noise?" Puss asked in his Mexican accent. He was not wearing his boots, nor his hat or belt, so he now looked like a regular cat. He came over to the motionless Artie and began sniffing his face.

"It's just the little king," he sniffed in disappointment.

His companion, Donkey the donkey, came waddling over too. "Hey cousin Artie! What's kickin' in the middle of the night?"

"Shhh," Artie hissed, "I'm trying to sneak out."

"Why?" asked the animals in unison.

"'Cause I don't wanna get married."

"But you gotta stay here, man!" Donkey cried, "What about your birthday? You gotta take responsibility for the kingdom!"

"I'm just going to Very Very Near to meet the chick that I have to marry." He decided on the spot.

"Why?" asked Puss.

"'Cause I just want to meet her before I have to marry her."

"Good thinking," Puss hissed, "Very nice plan. Well, we better hurry. Sunrise is minutes away."

"_We?" _Artie whispered, "What _we? _There is no _we _here. You guys aren't coming with me."

"We've got nothing better to do. And it's been awhile since I've had an adventure," Donkey pointed out.

Artie sighed. "I'm only going to Very Very Near. It's real close by."

"It's still enough to keep us busy for at least a few hours," Puss said, "Please, little master, let us join you. Perhaps we will be of assistance if it is needed. The bodyguards are all asleep, after all."

"_They _sure aren't coming with me." Artie sighed again. "Fine. You can come." Happy, Puss ran back to his room and returned wearing his belt, sword, hat and boots and a big grin on his small orange face. But Artie had a condition. "As long as you don't go and wake up Shrek. The last thing I need is for that royal pain in the butt around to get me down."

"Royal pain in the butt, eh?" said a rough voice from behind the young king. Artie turned and cried, "Shrek!"

"Hi." Shrek looked amused in an angry way. "Wish granted, kid. I'm comin' with ya."

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough. Now come on, your _highness, _before ya wake up the whole castle. It'll be good to get some air." With that Shrek, followed by Puss and Donkey, began to leave the castle. Thinking things over for a bit, then deciding there was no way he'd be able to worm his way out of this one, his reluctantly followed them.


	2. Ambush

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Two

_"Do not underestimate the power of a woman." --AllzStar_

Artie led his companions out of the city and into the woods, following the signs that pointed towards Very Very Near. Despite the name, Very Very Near was not close by, probably because Far Far Away was so far far away from everything else. The travelers realized they would have to stop and make camp as the sun slid behind the hills.

As the young King gathered kindling for the fire Shrek had volunteered to make, he thought about what he was going to say to the Princess when he got to her castle. "Hi. I'm your future husband" "Nice to meet you; bye" "I'm gonna marry you and we'll live happily ever after!" It all seemed so horribly corny and stupid. Maybe this Quest wasn't worth the trouble. When Artie voiced this Shrek meekly said, "I don't care if we get to the gates and then come back. I just want to get away from that castle."

"But think about it," said Artie desperately, "What am I gonna saw to her anyway?"

"Why don't you pretend your some schoolboy who just moved here or something and make nice with her?" Donkey suggested loudly, "I mean, it's not like you're ugly or anything. A rich spoiled Princess is bound to fall for a clumsy, attractive King!"

"Gee, thanks, Donkey." As much as he hated to admit it, Artie knew Donkey was right. He was clumsy. In fact, he was the clumsiest fool in all of Far Far Away. Some King he would turn out to be. "But some schoolboy who just moved there isn't even going to be allowed in the same room with the Princess, let alone talk to her."

"Let's just get there and then decide what to do, alright?" said Shrek with finality. "For now let's just all get some sleep."

That was the end of it. Shrek had the last word and that word was law. It had always been like that. Artie lay down against a fallen log and used his hands as a pillow. The light of the fire danced in his blue-green eyes and cast a warm glow around the clearing in which he and his friends were sprawled. He tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, but he had to snap them back open because every sound seemed amplified. He had never liked the woods, and the scene overhead was quite spooky. He lay on his back and looked up at the sky despite its spookiness. The sky was dark, dark blue except for the moon. Branches from the trees surrounding them were silhouetted against the big, bright white sphere. Despite what some people said, the moon did not hold the answers to the world. Artie tried to think of what could possibly hold such a huge responsibility. He finally fell asleep thinking about it.

---

Artie awoke to a bright sunny day and a bandit's knife pressed against his throat. The cool metal made him gasp and he rude awakening was only just dawning on him. Half asleep, he thrashed out at the ambushers. Someone cursed and told him firmly to shut up and stay still, and the voice brought foul breath in the boy's face. He coughed and screwed up his nose against the stench.

There were four of them—bandits—and they were scrounging around the campsite, looking for goods. Artie was the only one awake. One bandit held Artie, Donkey and Puss down (though there was only a knife at Artie's throat) and two others held Shrek. The fourth one picked his way around the place. None of the thieves were looking at him, so Artie jerked his head away from the blade and rolled out from underneath his captor. The bandit fell to the ground with a squeal as Artie stood up. He woke the animals before heading for the still sleeping ogre, but the three bandits were surrounding him now. Each had their own weapon: a knife, a chain and a mace. Artie backed away from them, reaching for his sword. Stifling a gasp of frustration, Artie realized he'd left Excalibur at home and only had the sheath.

The bandits snickered wickedly and advanced towards the helpless boy. "Shrek!" Artie cried, hoping it would wake his big friend up, "Shrek! Wake up, buddy!"

But Shrek was dead to the world. His big mouth hung open and a string of drool was dripping from it.

The sound of metal on metal averted Artie's senses and before he knew it there was a flash of orange and black and one of the bandits, the one with the chain, was on the ground, groaning. Puss in Boots straightened up and winked at Artie before leaping at the next one, the one with the mace. But the guy was too quick for the cat. With a blow of him arm he sent Puss flying through the air. Hissing, the cat hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

Donkey took his moment to fight back. With a loud, squeaky bray he kicked the bandit with the mace where it counts, causing him to gasp and double over, holding himself and moaning. Donkey, seemingly proud of his accomplishment, shook himself slightly and grinned cheekily at the gaping young King.

The thief with the knife kicked Donkey aside with ease, silencing the previously smug animal. He advanced towards Artie with a menacing smile on his face, holding the knife above his head, cocksure that he could easily smite the young boy easily. But Artie remembered that he was prepared just in time and pulled out his dagger from its sheath attached to his boot. He held it out and away from him in a loose but firm hold. The bandit, intimidated, lowered his knife and took the same posture as Arthur. They circled each-other, each daring not to remove his gaze from the other.

Suddenly the bandit lunged at Artie with such speed that Artie realized he had no time to react or block. Just as the blade was about to pierce through the skin of Artie's chest, someone dropped down from the overhead trees and blocked the knife with a sword. Then they kicked the thief and sent him flying back into a nearby tree. By that time the other three bandits were on their feet and were heading for Arthur's savior. The newcomer scrambled back up the tree and disappeared. _Great, _thought Artie, _Thanks for leaving me with the rest of them. _

But the newcomer was not finished; metal boomerangs began flying from the tree. They hit each bandit twice before returning to their owner, concealed within the branches. This also sent them toppling over backwards. Scared, all four of them got up, limping and screaming, and ran off into the woods taking nothing with them.

Artie stood where he was, dumfounded and gaping. There was a grunt, and Shrek woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Artie. "What are you staring at?"

Puss, Donkey and Shrek were now at Artie's side, but the boy was still staring at the tree. "Hello?" he called softly, "Are you still there?"

The leaves rustled, and then the branches parted. Someone fell from the tree with a high-pitched squeal. They landed with a thud on the ground and lay still for a second, before quickly scrambling to their feet. She swayed for a bit, balancing from foot to foot, then saluted the confused travelers, holding her hand up to her forehead. Her round, freckled face was streaked with dirt in a cute way, and her long dirty blonde hair was pleated in two braids that fell to her freckly elbows. She wore a simple olive green tunic tied at the waist with a belt and dark grey leggings that ended with matching boots. Her arms matched her face—covered in freckles and dirt, and her bangs were messy and in a disarray of curls that stuck out in all directions. She smiled sheepishly from ear to ear, revealing imperfect but white teeth.

"Sorry to…_drop in _so unannounced," she said with humor. Her voice was light and joyful and sort of…bouncy…like Donkey's; only less loud. "But seeing as you were about to be smitten by a dagger I thought I might as well help you. After all, why should anyone die when there is someone nearby perfectly armed and completely capable of saving them? It makes no sense, does it? So, young lad, I do believe you owe me a favor. You have a life dept to me, of course, but a simple favor will do. Leading me out of these blasted woods would do, for instance—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Shrek, holding up a hand to silence the perky young girl, "Slow down a bit. Who are you exactly?"

"Oh!" Her smile suddenly faded and her celery-colored eyes widened. "A thousand apologies, good sir. How silly of me, forgettin' my manners around complete strangers." She made an awkward curtsy and said, "Princess Elizabeth of Very Very Near at your service."

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but I figured that was a good place to stop. I also apologize for the long description of Elizabeth—I know some of you hate that—but I always like to describe my characters as best as I can so people can get a good image of the scene in their mind. We already know what Shrek, Artie, Puss and Donkey look like, so why should I bother describing them, really? Anyway, hey ho, gotta go (wow, I'm lame). Next chapter'll be up soon!**


	3. Elizabeth

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Three

_"Some Change, Some Don't. But We All Get Older. That Is Something We Have No Control Over." -- AllzStar_

Artie felt his world churn around, shatter, and collapse. This clumsy, perky, joyful little girl with the dirty, freckly face and the dark blonde hair was to be his wife? He stared at her, his mouth open, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Elizabeth laughed. "Not very ladylike for a Princess, am I?" When Artie continued to stare she gave him a look of such disdain it broke him out of his reverie. "It's rude to stare, you know."

Artie immediately stood up straight and forced his mouth closed. "Sorry. It's just that I can't believe you're the one I have to—ouf!" Shrek had elbowed the boy in the ribs. "…The one I have to…be…saved by!"

She laughed, throwing back her head. The sun caught her hair and it didn't glow the way Artie thought a Princess' hair would glow. But her face was bathed in sunlight and he soon became fond of her smile. "Oh, yes. Must be shameful for you, to have your life saved by a girl, and a Princess at that!"

Artie smirked sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Well, as I said, you owe me a favor. And that favor is to guide me out of these woods and to Far Far Away. Unless, of course, you don't know where Far Far Away is, then escorting me to the edge of the forest would also be much appreciated."

The four friends looked at each-other. "Um…" said Artie. He looked at Shrek. This was the Princess. The Quest was complete. Surely they could go home now…? "Well, what do you need to go to Far Far Away for?"

She suddenly scowled, and Artie lost all fondness for her. "I do believe that is of my business, not yours."

"Sorry," said Artie defensively, "We were just wondering. I guess…I guess we can take you to Far Far Away."

"Oh, fine, then. I'm going to Far Far Away to meet my groom before I have to marry him."

Artie's jaw dropped again. "What?"

"I'm betrothed to some airhead Prince in Far Far Away who wants to become King by marrying me." Elizabeth scratched at her freckled arm. "I'm sort of running away, too. My mother's a real hag and all my father wants is money. They treat me more like an animal than a girl. That's why I ran away like this: to be an animal, the way they treat me. But I like this a lot more." She looked at Artie straight in the eye and his fondness came rushing back. "Where were you going?"

"Uh…" Artie looked again at Shrek for help, but when none was given, he said, "We were going on a camping trip. Yeah. We're going home now. And what a coincidence! We live there. We'll take you."

Elizabeth's face lit up. "Really? Oh, thank you! But then again, you do owe me a favor…"

She continued to babble on as Shrek pulled Artie aside. "I really don't think this is a good idea. Just when are you planning on telling her that you're the King? She's going to find out eventually."

"Oh come on. How awkward would that be?"

"That's what you set off to do, isn't it?"

Artie took a deep breath. Shrek was right, but he wouldn't admit it. "No. We'll take her back I've met her; I know how she really is. If I tell her who I really am, she's gonna act all Princessy, isn't she?"

"Who knows?" Shrek said, "She seems pretty confident in herself."

"Look, let's just see how it goes, alright?"

Shrek scowled, but said, "Alright."

---

The four companions and one newcomer made packed up their campsite and left quickly, determined to get back to Far Far Away before the end of the day. Elizabeth couldn't stop talking, but Artie found that he didn't mind it. Her voice was warm and sweet and she talked at a normal pace, but she seemed to be able to talk about anything. He could see it was getting in Shrek's nerves though. His mouth was pressed in a firm line and his fists were balled so tight his green knuckles were going white.

"Oh, goodness!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed, "I didn't even bother to ask for your names! What are they?"

"Huh?" Artie looked at her blankly.

She laughed. "Oh, you silly. I asked what your name is?"

"Uh…" Artie looked at Shrek. If she told her his nickname only, would she figure it out? "It's…uh…oh, boy…it's Artie. My name is Artie."

She frowned slightly. "Artie? Is that short for anything?"

"Uh, no." Artie cleared his throat. "It's just Artie."

"Oh." Elizabeth turned her attention to the non-humans. "And what about you three?"

Puss reached way up and took the Princess' hand in his paw and licked it. Artie cringed, but Elizabeth laughed. "I am Puss in Boots, milady," said Puss in a low growl, "But you may call me Puss."

"Of course!" cried Elizabeth. "Nicknames! Right. Please, do call me Libby."

"Libby?" Artie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, surely you wouldn't want to been called Elizabeth all the time. The name is far too long." Elizabeth—Libby—crossed her arms and stopped walking. "So what about you two?" She gestured to Donkey and Shrek.

"I'm Donkey," said Donkey.

"Just Donkey?"

"Yup."

"Well. Pleased to meet you, Donkey. And you?" Libby looked at Shrek.

"Shrek," he growled.

Libby's face broke into a wide grin. "Pleased to meet all of you. I think we shall all be good friends, hmm?"

None of them answered her. In fact, they had not stopped with her and they weren't even looking at her. She realized that they did not think much of her and her smile faded. She sighed and tilted her mouth to one side, rearranging her tactics. She wanted them to like her, especially the young boy…she didn't know why, but she felt as if there was a connection between herself and Artie that she hadn't felt with anyone before. It wasn't love or anything…it was just a bond forming. She knew it. But there wouldn't be time for that bond to form. She was getting married next week, to someone she didn't know, and there was nothing she could do about it. She may never see him again.

With a new plan, Libby caught up to the foursome and fell into step beside Artie. She was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Sorry. For…acting like that. I'm a happy person, that's all. I'm sorry if it irritated you."

Artie's blue eyes widened and he looked at her, surprised. Shrek looked at her, too, as did Donkey and Puss. She looked away, embarrassed, feeling her cheeks getting hot. Artie was the first to speak. "I wasn't irritated, Elizabeth."

"Libby."

"Right. I wasn't irritated, Libby."

Shrek smirked. "I was."

"Well, granted, of course," retorted Artie, "You get irritated with every new person you meet."

Shrek scowled. "That's not true!"

"It is! It is! You didn't like me at first; you didn't like Donkey or even Fiona!"

"I got along with Puss alright."

"Yeah, that's because he's got his big-eyed spell thingy."

Shrek exhaled audibly. "Look, I—hang on. How'd you know about me not liking Fiona and Donkey at first?"

It was Artie's turn to blush. He looked at his shoes. "They…they told me."

"Oh, yeah?" Shrek looked upset. Libby felt a surge of sympathy for the ogre. She reached across Artie and touched his arm, but Artie did the same thing at the same time and his hand ended up on top of hers. After a few awkward beats Artie cleared his throat and removed his hand. Libby did, too, somewhat reluctantly.

The afternoon carried on in silence. It wasn't long before they began to hear trumpets in the distance and the red flags that marked the tallest towers of Far Far Away. Libby let out a cry of joy and began running down the path, eager to finally be there and get away from the awkwardness.

Artie suddenly realized what Libby was doing. "Libby!" he shouted, "Wait! It's dangerous to be—"

Too late. Three figures dropped down from the trees and landed right in front of Libby. She hit one and fell back with a scream.

Artie reached for his dagger but three more beings dropped down behind him and grabbed his arms, binding them behind his back. One of them drew a sword and pressed it against his neck. The same thing was happening to Libby and the others.

There was a swooshing sound and a witch flew down from the sky on her broom. But she was not alone. Who should hop off the broom but Prince Charming? Artie's fists clenched as well as his jaw at the sight of his old rival.

Laughing menacingly, Charming approached the young King with his sword in his hand. "That girl talked so loud we could have tracked you in the dark." He shot a look over his shoulder at Elizabeth, who had a wild looked in her light green eyes and was struggling to get out of Captain Hook's grip. Artie, struggled, too, but the Cyclops had him and the scrawny boy was no match for him. Charming swung his gaze back to Artie, but then he looked at the Cyclops. "Bring the boy as well. I have a special plan for him." With that Charming turned and began walking away, and the Cyclops followed him.

Artie and Libby were pushed into the middle of the two groups of villains. The witch that had arrived with Charming flew back down and began casting a spell. The teenagers both cried for help, screaming for Shrek and Donkey and Puss, but they were helpless as the witch had now successfully cast a protective spell around the group of villains and captives. Shrek and his furry companions banged at the spell, trying desperately to get though and help their friends, but it was too late. The witch said the last line of the enchantment and she disappeared along with the rest of the villains, Charming, Libby and Artie.


	4. Captured!

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Four

"_To be or not to be: that is the question." – William Shakespeare_

They appeared in what appeared to be a dungeon of some sort. Captain Hook immediately took Elizabeth over to an empty cell and threw her in, locking the barred door behind her. She jumped up and took a bar in each hand, cursing and barring her teeth at the villains.

Artie, who still had a sword at his throat, struggled to get away, to get to Libby and calm her, for her fright was enough to scare him stiff. She was wild. Obviously she'd never been captured or had a knife at her throat before. She stormed around the cell like a wild thing that was trapped with no where to go. The blade tightened the more the young King struggled, so his stood still while Charming paced the floor in front of him.

"Put him in a cell, too," Charming told the Cyclops finally, "while I think of a good way to take care of him in a creative way."

Cyclops obeyed and stupidly pushed Artie into the cell next to Libby's, but Charming didn't see. He led the villains through a big wooden door at the end of the long hallway of cells.

Artie watched them go, fuming, both hands clutching at separate bars of the door, his jaw taught and his eyes alert.

The wall on the side of his cell was of stone, but there was a barred window through which Artie could see Libby pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back and her head bowed. "Are you okay?"

She looked up, and Artie saw genuine fear had settled in her celery-colored eyes. "I'm…I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

Artie felt sympathy for the girl. "It'll be okay. Just you wait, Shrek and Donkey and Puss are gonna burst in here soon and rescue us. Just you wait."

She didn't look convinced. "And how long is that going to take?"

"I don't know," said Artie after a moment's hesitation.

They were quiet for a minute, and then Elizabeth asked softly, "Who is that guy? How come he captured us?"

"I have a hunch," Artie replied grimly, "That man was so-called Prince Charming. He thinks he should rule Far Far Away, not m—the King."

"Well, I can understand why he captured me, then," said Libby, "But why you? I mean, aren't you just a regular village boy? I mean, you'd have told me if you were royalty or something, right? I mean, it's not like you're the King or anything," she added with a laugh.

Artie's mind whirled as he tried to think of how to respond to that. He could tell the truth now and make everything all awkward, or he could procrastinate. In other words, lie. Artie made up his mind and laughed, too. "Yeah, I wish. I…I don't know what he wants with me." Artie was a very good actor and liar, so it didn't surprise him when Elizabeth said, "Oh. Well, there must be some reason."

Maybe she was just gullible.

---

Shrek stared at the spot where they had disappeared for a very long time. It took a while for it to sink in that they were no longer there, that they'd been kidnapped by Charming and his goons. He was surprised that the villains still wanted to be villains after what had happened ten months ago. It was also strange that they had agreed to help Charming after his previous plan had gone so wrong thanks to Artie.

Donkey was the first to react. "We gotta help them!"

"And how are we going to do that? We have no idea where he's taken them," retorted Shrek hotly.

Puss stepped forward. "Well, he'd most likely put them in a dungeon of some sort, wouldn't he?"

"And Charming's pretty stupid," added Donkey, "He probably put them somewhere really obvious."

"Yeah, but I doubt even he is stupid enough to put them in the Far Far Away dungeon." Shrek stood up and began to walk towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Donkey called after him.

"Home," answered Shrek.

"What?" Donkey ran after him. "But what about Artie and Libby? You can't just abandon them! They need you! Artie's gotta be King next week, and he has to marry Libby to do that!"

Shrek sighed. "What's the point? Artie will wiggled out of it somehow. Plus, Libby is armed."

"Hate to tell you, boss, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't make an effort to get them back."

Shrek thought for a moment before he replied, "Okay. We'll figure something out. But let's let Fiona know. In fact, we should bring her along. She would be helpful."

"But what about the babies?" Donkey pointed out, "She's not going to want to leave them!"

"Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cindy can take care of them," Shrek decided on the spot, "What's more important is saving the King and Queen of Far Far Away!"

---

"Oh, no," said Fiona immediately when Shrek asked for her help, "I can't leave the babies. No."

"Get the girls to babysit," Shrek pressed, "Fiona; we really need your help!"

"Shrek, I wouldn't feel right leaving them here, even under the supervision of the Princesses. They need me. And you, too!"

"What am I supposed to do? Let Artie be killed by Charming? Fiona, this is the fate of the Kingdom we're talking about here!"

Fiona sighed and shifted the baby she was holding onto her other lap. "Okay. But if I start feeling anxious about them I'm coming right back."

"Sure, sure," said Shrek, positive that the girls could handle ogre triplets. "Tell the girls and meet us outside."

---

Artie was half asleep when the Cyclops came into the dungeon with two plates, each with a piece of stale bread, a half-rotten apple and a glass of water. He slid the plates under each cell door and then left the dungeon quickly. Libby listened for the key turning in the lock, but non came. Hope burst into her heart. If they could find a way out of their cells, they'd be able to get away easily.

She peered through the window. "Psst! Artie!" The boy stirred, but didn't wake. "Artie! Wake up!' She said louder, "The door unlocked! We can get out! I think," she added in a whisper.

Artie sat bolt upright quite suddenly, yelling. "Shhh!" Libby cried, "Quiet! They'll hear us!" She climbed down from the bench that she had to stand on to see through the window and pulled out her sword. The idiots had been too stupid to take it from her. Then she saw it. The key to the cell doors was hanging on a hook across the hall from her cell. She gaped at it. "How can anyone be so thick?" she breathed. She went to the door and stuck her sword through the bars, reaching it towards the key. She couldn't reach it. Her arm wasn't long enough.

"Want me to do it?" someone asked. Libby looked around and saw Artie smiling at her from the next cell. She smiled, nodded, and handed him the sword.

Taking the sword from Libby, Artie reached it out towards the key. The blade slid through the key ring with ease and Artie lifted it up. It slid down the sword and hit the hilt. Artie smiled at Libby and removed the key from the blade. Just as he was about to hand the sword back to Libby, the sound of footsteps were heard from the other end of the hall, where the dungeon door wasn't. They exchanged panicky looks and Artie quickly sheathed his sword in his scabbard. Then he jammed the key in his lock, twisted it, and the door swung open. He hastily unlocked Libby's, and hand in hand they sprinted towards the door, flung it open, and found themselves in the back room of the Poison Apple Pub.


	5. Lost & Found

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Five

"_Have wheels, will travel." – The Colenso Calendar_

"No," Artie gasped when he realized where they were.

"What? What is it?" asked Libby, fear starting to make her palms sweat, "Where are we?"

Artie didn't answer right away. He quickly closed the door to the dungeon and locked it. Then he stepped forward and pressed his ear to the door opposite the one he had just closed: the door to the bar. He heard dull music playing and drunken shouts and people laughing obnoxiously. He realized with a sinking feeling that he was right about where they were.

"We have to get out of here," he said finally, walking over to a window and trying to open it, "If those people catch us we're as good as dead. I'm cocksure everyone in there works for Charming. Why, I don't know…" he trailed off and focused on lifting the window, though his efforts to do so were in vain. It was obviously jammed shut: grime, dirt and dead bugs littered the cavities that enabled the window to slide open. "Jammed."

Libby's face mirrored what she was feeling. Her sweat, dirt and freckle streaked face was pale and stricken, her eyes wide in a fear she'd never felt before. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

Artie turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared!" she cried, "I didn't know what fear was until now…until those guys dropped down and grabbed me."

"You mean you've never been scared in your life?"

"I have…I just don't remember it too well."

"What happened?"

"I…I almost died." She closed her eyes and began to shake.

Artie ran over to her and gripped her shoulders. "Okay, listen. You need to _calm down. _You'll only start hyperventilating and that's not going to help at all, is it?"

Her face screwed up in concentration as she focused on calming herself. "I'm trying," she griped, "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Artie gasped, "Those people we heard are probably going to barge in here any minute and catch us! We have to leave!"

"You're not helping!" Elizabeth was now shaking even more.

Artie didn't know what do but soothe her. Without thinking he pulled her towards him and held her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her shivering body and trying to hold her still. "I'm sorry. Come on, Libby, you can do it. You're starting to panic. Shh; calm down, it'll be alright. Shh…" He kept murmuring soothing things to her until the shaking stopped and her breathing went back to normal. Then she broke down in tears and wrapped her thin arms around him as if he were her big brother. He felt very awkward, standing there embracing this girl he didn't really know. But if it helped her calm down, he was okay with it.

Finally she stopped crying, shaking and hyperventilating and pulled away from Artie, wiping her wet eyes on her bare arm. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem." Artie looked down at his shirt front to see it stained with her tears. "Nice. Real nice," he said sarcastically.

She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Again: no problem. It adds character." Artie smiled when she laughed again. "Now come on, let's blow."

He took her hand to reassure her and then slowly pushed the door to the bar opened and stepped through, tugging her along. Libby basically clung to him; she had both arms wrapped around one of his.

The potheads that littered the bar turned to look at them but they were all too drunk to start making trouble. They sure made them feel uneased, though. They were all drinking and smoking and giving them looks that would send a wolf running away whining. But the teens pressed on quickly, trying to be as small as possible, until they finally reached the door and stumbled out into the cold night air.

Artie gulped in breaths of fresh air, grateful to be out of that stingy place. Libby was doing the same thing. They stood there for a moment, gathering themselves, and then Artie cried, "Shit; hide!"

He pulled Libby around the side of the building and they pressed themselves against the wall, hardly daring to breathe. The door of the pub opened and three cloaked people strode out, all talking at a high speed. Artie thought he recognized the voices, though he couldn't place where he'd heard them before. He gestured to Libby to follow him and crept in the underbrush at the side of the woods, following the three figures. They were women; he could tell from their voices and the way they were walking. The two of them crept along, getting faster as the three women began to walk more briskly.

A twig snapped behind them and Libby whirled around. She screamed but it was cut off as a large hand covered her mouth. She whimpered and struggled and kicked at her captor, but to no avail. Artie, who had heard the commotion, turned quickly, took in the scene, and pulled Libby's sword from his scabbard. The attacked looked up, and Artie saw his face in the dull light coming from the Poison Apple. It was one of the pirates from Captain Hook's crew; he had been at the play ten months ago. When he saw the sword he dropped Libby onto the ground and pulled out his own.

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could to Artie and hid behind him. Unarmed, she was pretty much useless.

Artie and the pirates began sparring, and there were a few close calls on both of their accounts. Suddenly three more pirates dropped down and attacked Libby. But she was tired of being useless and hiding behind her companions. She used her fighting skills and beat them off, though every time one got down another got back up and started in of her. She eventually found herself getting tired and tried to finish them off hurriedly. But rushing it caused her to get distracted; the next thing she knew she was pinned onto the ground and the pirates were tying her up. She screamed for help, but Artie was having problems of his own.

The sword was getting heavy and he began finding it difficult to hold. The pirate took the chance and disarmed Artie, sending Libby's sword flying into the woods. The pirate put the tip of his sword up to Artie's throat, and he backed up, raising his hands into the air and keeping his chin up.

The pirate smirked. Just as he was about to strike, someone dropped down from the tree above and landed on him. Two more figures came down and disposed of the other four pirates in a similar manner. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet as the three figures united and faced them. One by one they took off their hoods.

"Snow White!" Artie gasped, "Cinderella! Sleeping Beauty! How did you find us?"

"We tracked you down, silly," replied Snow with a laugh, "Charming and his lot left an awful mess; and a trail that led us right to you! Only you had already escaped when we got there."

"So you were the ones we heard coming in the dungeon?" Artie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cinderella shrugged. "I guess so. Were you just there ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yes. I guess it was us."

"And you were the three women that left the bar just after us?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Well. Thanks for saving us."

Elizabeth stepped in between them, flailing her arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know these girls, Artie? I mean, they're Princesses!"

Snow White gaped. "You mean you haven't told her, Artie?" She looked at Arthur, stunned.

_Uh, oh, _thought Artie. He desperately hoped the girls would keep their mouths shut.

"Why, he knows us because he's the k—"

Artie ran over to Snow White and slapped a hand over her mouth. "…I'm one of the king's servants at Far Far Away, is what dear Snow here was going to say." He looked firmly at the Princess. "You don't want Libby getting the wrong idea about who I am." He said this with exaggerated slowness, so they would get the picture.

Luck was on his side for once. All three Princesses caught on and nodded vigorously. "Right!" cried Sleeping Beauty, "That's exactly it! One of the King's servants!"

"That's what I was going to say!" exclaimed Snow White.

"Yes, of course!" Cinderella chimed in.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but only said, "Okay, then."

"Where's Shrek?" Artie asked hopefully.

"He, Donkey and Puss are all back at our campsite hopefully making a fire." Snow White rolled her eyes. "We decided to split up and it was our shift to look for you two first."

"What about Fiona?"

"She was going to come, but she couldn't leave the _babies…_" Snow said this as if they weren't babies at all…which was true: they were ogrelets.

Artie sighed. "Okay, sure. So where's the campsite? Do you have food? I'm starving."

"Same here," Libby offered quietly.

"Of course we have food, silly," Cinderella laughed. "But the campsite is a little ways off…I'd say about a ten minute walk from here. But be careful, we mustn't speak of where it is. I mean, if anyone heard that it's in the glen near the river we'd be as good as discovered!"

"_Cindy,_" Snow White hissed, clapping a hand over her mouth. They were all very quiet, listening for evidence of whether someone had been listening. There was a rustle in the nearby bushes. "Way to go. Now whoever that was is going to know where we are and we'll have to move again! You idiot…"

The two Princesses continued to squabble as they stepped out of the forest and back onto the road. Sleeping Beauty handed Artie and Libby two cloaks like she and her friends had and told them to put the hood up. As she did, she tugged the hood of her cloak over her head, as did Cindy and Snow White.

It felt like a lot longer than ten minutes to the teenagers. They stayed close to each-other (Elizabeth was basically clinging to Artie's arm) and kept their ears and eyes alert for any sign of unwanted company.

When they arrived at the campsite there was miraculously a big fire in the middle of the clearing. Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots were sprawled out around the fire fast asleep. Repulsed, the Princesses urged Artie to wake them. He did as asked without complaining.

"Shrek," he said, poking his ogre friend, "Wake up. Come on, Shrek. Up."

Shrek groaned and stirred. "What do you want now, Snow?" He blinked and looked up at the young King. "Artie!" he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," replied Artie. "The Princesses found me."

"Well, I'll be damned." Shrek looked disappointed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a coin and tossed it into Snow White's outstretched palm.

She smirked. "Told you we could find them."

Libby stared at them. "You guys had a bet to see which group could find us first?" Her eyes widened. "You thought it was a game? They were going to kill us! How could you not take this seriously?"

"Calm down," said Shrek irritably. "We were serious about finding you. We just thought a little game would make it more entertaining."

Libby's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed. Finally it stayed shut and her face put on a look of disdain. "Well, I still think it irresponsible of you."

Shrek snorted. "Look, kid, we didn't have to do this. We could've just let you get killed and Artie—I mean, the King of Far Far Away—would just marry some other Princess."

Elizabeth gasped. "What about Artie? Would you have saved him?"

"Probably."

Before Libby could say anything in return Artie said, "Guys, come on. The point is, we were rescued. It doesn't matter who did it and why. Let's just go home and forget about all this. Okay?"

The others sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Now," continued Artie, relieved, "Thanks to Cindy dearest, we have to move."

"What?" Donkey was wide awake now. "After all the unpacking and fire-making we did?"

"What did she do this time?" Shrek growled.

Cindy turned bright red. "I…I…"

"She announced where we were for the whole world to hear, that's what," Snow piped up, "And now we have to get going before there's trouble. I really don't want to have to fight those morons again…"

**A/N: Please R&R! I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to take a break from this for a bit…**


	6. Tragedy

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Six

"_Balderdash and Piffle!" – J.K. Rowling_

"Libby." Poke.

"Go 'way. Tired."

Poke. "Libby!"

Groan.

"_Libby!" _Poke, poke.

"_What?_" Libby hissed, turning over onto her back and glaring at her tormentors. "What? What? Why are you poking me?"

"We need to talk to you," Sleeping Beauty hissed. "Now."

"Who's we?"

"Snow, Cindy and me. Come on, up!"

Elizabeth groaned and stretched. She yawned loudly.

"Shh!" Beauty looked around nervously. "Quiet! You'll wake the guys up!"

"Huh?"

"Just get up—_quietly—_and follow me." Beauty stood up and began to walk away.

Libby grunted and sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes. Then she stood and followed Sleeping Beauty, who led her through the trees and into another little clearing a little ways off from the campsite. Snow White and Cinderella were sitting together in the middle of it, chatting quietly. When Beauty and Libby entered they looked up and grinned.

"You actually got her to come!" said Cindy gleefully, "Way to go, Beauty!"

"It was no problem, really…" Beauty suddenly yawned and fell to the ground, snoring.

"Ugh." Snow White stood up, grabbed Beauty under the arms and dragged her over to where Cindy was. "Come here, Lib. Sit down; there's a dear."

Libby sat down across from Snow so that the four girls were now sitting (Snow had leaned Beauty against a fallen tree so that she was "sitting" too) in a circle facing each-other.

"What's this all about?" Libby asked sleepily, "Why can't it wait till morning?"

"Because then he'll hear us."

"Who?"

"Artie, silly!"

Libby raised her eyebrows. "Artie? What about him?"

"We were thinking _you_ could tell _us_," said Snow coyly.

Elizabeth sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come _on,_" cried Beauty, who had just snapped awake. "There's obviously something th-there…" she fell back against the tree and began to snore again.

Lib was even more confused. "What do you mean? What's there?"

The two conscious Princesses exchanged looks. "You _like _him, that's what," replied Cinderella softly. "It's obvious."

Libby gasped. "You think it's like that?" She suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh,puh-_lease._ You wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me if I have a crush on _Artie? _You've got to be kidding me!"

"But you do!" cried Cindy, "You do! You do! You so totally do have it bad for him!"

"No, I really don't." Libby pretended to wipe at tears to mock them.

Beauty woke up suddenly. "Yeah, you do," she said unevenly, "You…love 'im."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" shrieked Snow White, "God, how can you remain so oblivious to it? I think everyone knows but you!"

"…You mean…does Artie know?" Libby asked fearfully.

"AHA!" Cindy screamed, "You admit it! _You're in love with him!_"

"Shut up!" Libby hissed.

Cindy laughed. "Oh, no way. I knew it! I did!"

"No, seriously, shut up! We're going to get caught!" Libby cried.

Cindy's face fell. "Oh."

"Not to mention we'll wake the guys up," added Snow White. "We might have already done that, though."

Libby felt her face go pale. "Do you think they could be…listening…?"

"Maybe. What's so bad about that?"

"Because…Artie…me…"

Snow looked at her quizzically. "You don't want him to know?"

"No!"

"Why not? You'll have to ma—ouf!" Beauty had elbowed her hard in the ribs. "I mean…you'll have to…_make_…friends with him anyway…because we're in the Quest together…and…"

"Stop it," groaned Libby, "Beauty, why'd you elbow her?"

"I didn't," said Beauty with false innocence, "Right, Snow?"

"Right," Snow gasped, rubbing her rib cage.

"Yes, you did," said Libby, "I saw it, and Snow feels it. Why did you make her say something else?" When they didn't respond she began to feel mad. "Come on, you guys! Why do I feel like there's a big secret that everyone is in on but me?"

"There's no secret," Beauty griped.

Libby sighed, exasperated. "Look, I admitted that I'm in like with Artie. Don't you think you can tell me what's going on?"

"No." Cindy pulled out a rag and began rubbing it along the forest floor. "N-n-n-o! Th-th-there's n-nothing t-t-o t-t-tell!"

Libby forgot about it for a moment as she focused on Cindy's bizarre state. "Cindy? What are you doing?"

"Cl-cl-cleaning, dear."

"But it's the forest floor. What's to clean?"

"It's a nervous habit of hers," said Snow calmly, scowling at her friend.

"And why should she be nervous?" Libby asked coolly, "I thought you three had nothing to hide?"

Snow, for once, had nothing to say. Libby felt very frustrated and angry with all three of them. "Ugh. Fine. Let's just go back to the campsite and get some sleep." She turned on her heel and marched out of the clearing. She was happy to hear the Princess' reluctant footsteps following her.

Just as they were about to enter the campsite Libby found herself face to face with Artie. She yelped and took a step back, crashing into Snow White who fell into Cindy who fell into Beauty. The four Princesses fell back on top of each-other in a heap.

Libby was the first one to scramble to her feet. "Artie!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming," he said, his face a mask of concern. "Sorry if I scared you. Are you all alright?" 

"We're fine!" Suddenly Libby realized something and her heart sank. "What did you hear?" she asked, panicked.

"Um…I heard Cindy shrieking something like, 'Aha! You admit it! You're innove witthim'. I couldn't tell exactly what she was saying…Why?" Suddenly he was suspicious. 

"Oh, nothing. Just…girl talk." Libby couldn't hide how relieved she was.

Artie got the picture. "Oh. Okay, then. I was just going to watch the sunrise. You guys might want to get a few hours of sleep in before we have to get moving." He began to help the other girls to their feet.

Snow tugged on Libby's arm. "Well, what a coincidence! Libby here loves sunrises too, don't you, Lib?"

"…I do?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Uh…well, I've never actually…" She stopped when she saw the look Snow was giving her. _Oh, no, _she thought with dread, _they're setting me up with him! _"Well, I'm quite tired and…"

"Oh, but you were wide awake a few moments ago!" persisted Snow, "Why don't you kids run along and watch the sun rise and we'll take care of the campsite. We can't let you two be victims of child labor, right?" With a giggle and a charming smile, all three Princesses darted out of the woods and into the campsite, leaving Elizabeth and Artie alone.

Libby felt her palms start to sweat. "Um…well…"

"That was weird," said Artie, frowning at where the girls had gone, "What's with them?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, come on; the sun is going to rise any minute now!" Artie grabbed her arm and pulled her through the woods until they reached the edge of it, where the land dropped off about thirty feet and they could see for miles and miles. They sat on the edge of the cliff, taking it all in. The sky was a very pale blue but the rest of the land was still quite dark; the scenery was still marvelous, though.

Artie turned his head to the right to look at her. "So…if it doesn't upset you too much…would you mind telling me about that time when you were scared? You said you almost died?"

Libby sighed and was quiet for a moment. Then, "Well, it happened a long time ago, probably when I was three or four years old. Those were the Dour Days; my Kingdom was in a state of disaster and despair because a war had just past and our King—my real father—had been killed in it."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Well, the enemy wasn't quite through with us. A few months after the original battle and the death of my father they attacked again, when they knew we were weak and our defenses were ruined. Not to mention more than half the village had perishes and the remaining population was either seriously injured or infected with plague." She took a shaky breath.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Artie thoughtfully. "If it'll make you too upset…"

"No, I want to tell you," she said softly. She continued, "My sister, my mother and I were trapped in our castle. Enemy soldiers guarded every door and every window. Except one: the highest window of the tallest tower. I was the only one who knew how to get to it. I led my mother and sister there, but it took a long time. We had to sneak past guards and enemy reinforcements. By the time we got there it was already late in the evening and it was dark.

"The window was very high up and I had to climb on my sister's shoulders to get to it. When I hoisted myself up onto the sill…I saw…I saw…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped at them in vain. "I saw the village burning; people were screaming and children were crying and everyone was being killed…and then I realized we had no way of getting down and we could do nothing even if we did accomplish the great obstacle. Then…then some guards down below spotted me…and they ordered all the guards in the castle and out to find where we were. My mother locked the door and the three of us huddled together in a corner, waiting. We could hear them destroying the place and breaking down doors and burning things…then we heard them coming up the stairs that led to our tower. We tried not to scream; I remember being in between my mother and sister and having their hands wrapped around my head to protect me—I was the youngest, I guess that's why—and then the guards began trying to break down the door. My mother told us to stand up and be strong, so we did. The three of us stood in a row, holding hands and whispering our good-byes to each-other and praying that the other two should live.

"Then they got in. I remember…the door exploding…and dozens of guards bursting in…and their Captain, the one that all fear the most, coming forth with his sword raised, the blood of our people staining the blade. He wanted me. They all wanted me, I don't know why, but they did. I was the youngest, the one that could do most damage to them if they let me live. So he stabbed me. Or tried to. He meant to stab me…but…but…." She was flat out bawling now and she fought for control so she could finish. "But my sister…jumped in front of me…and he…stabbed her instead…and…the most horrific and clear memory that I have is having her fall back into me, her blood staining my dress…holding her against me as she died….Then they killed my mother and there was only me left…."

Artie was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat there, feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet for not making some effort to comfort her. He had a feeling there was more, so he waited.

There was more. "Then the miracle happened," Libby went on, a spark of hope in her voice, "A noise—like a bell only more pure and louder than any bell I'd ever heard—sounded, everywhere and nowhere. I couldn't figure it out. But it drove them away. It drove them away. They left. They all left. They fled from our city, leaving me alone with my dying mother and sister. I held my sister with one arm and stroked my mother's head with my free hand…I remember that, too. And then the bell sounded again, only this time softer and full of hope…and…and she woke up…my sister. She was alive again. And so was my mother. They were alive. I had never been so scared or happy in all my life, and I was only five years old. We rebuilt the city and after many years everything went back to normal. But I never forgot it."

"Wow," Artie breathed. He couldn't believe it. He was complaining and despairing about having to get married when Libby had gone through something like that. He felt so horrible that he began to cry, too.

Libby sniffed and wiped her leaking nose on her sleeve. "But…here's the catch." There was a hint of humor in her voice and Artie realized the moment had passed. "I owe a life debt to my sister now…you know…because technically she saved my life."

"What's that?" Artie asked, though he already knew what it was.

"I'm taking the throne now so she can finish school and go to university," Libby explained, "So, basically, I'm marrying the King of Far Far Away and becoming Queen instead of her as payment for when she saved my life."

"R-really?" Artie asked.

"Yeah."

"Just out of curiosity: who's your sister?"

"Well…you probably won't know her."

"I might. Try me."

Libby smiled. "Okay. Her name's Guinevere."

**A/N: R&R please!! Guess what? I'm feeling better now! Yay! Though at the moment I am trying not to cry…poor Libby her story is so sad…anyway….yeah R&R again and uh…bye. :)**


	7. Gone?

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Seven

"www(dot)whatthef!ck(dot)com!" _-- Ryomer_

Artie gagged on his own saliva. "_What?_"

"Artie? What's wrong? Do you know her?"

"_Know _her? I'm in _love _with her!"

Libby felt as if he'd slapped her. "You're…in love with Guinevere?"

His eyes widened and his face went pale. "Did I…just say that out loud?"

Libby felt new tears flood her eyes. Before Artie could say anything she got up and ran away. She ran from him, from everything she thought could have been hers. How did he know her? Why did he love her? Why had he chosen Guinevere over Libby? She just wanted to die. She'd been so close. She was sure that story would have won his affections; now she knew it had all been a waste of time. He didn't love her. He never would love her. His heart belonged to Guinevere. And he _could_ have her, too, because he was free to marry whom he pleased and so was she; she wasn't the one who was betrothed. Libby was betrothed to the King of Far Far Away. She couldn't have Artie anyway; so why did it hurt so much that he didn't want her?

Libby had been running flat out through the woods for fifteen minutes straight before she realized she had no clue where she was. She stopped, her chest heaving, sweat beading fast on her forehead and tears pouring from her eyes as if they were buckets being tipped over. _You don't even _know _him, _she told herself in hopes to ease the pain, _you've know him for not even three days. How can you possibly expect him to love you in just three days?_

_Because it only takes a moment! _she argued with herself, _It only takes a moment to fall in love…and be loved in return. You don't need a week, a month, or a year. You don't even need a minute. Once you know for one second that you are in love it doesn't matter how long you've known him._

_You're a fool, _hissed her conscience, _you're a fool and you're only going to kill yourself by thinking that things will change for you. You are trapped with no way out. You're betrothed; even if he did love you, you can't have him. Plus, he's already in love with Guinevere!_

_But Guinevere is in love with Lancelot! _shrieked Libby with a flare of hope, _Guin and Lancelot are together! They love each-other!_

Her conscience, to her relief, had nothing to say.

---

It took Artie a few seconds to realize that Libby was gone. He had had his face in his hands for the past few minutes and she was so frail and light he hadn't heard her get up and run away. But when he looked up and saw that she was gone he knew immediately that he had to follow her. If she was running loose in the woods Charming or some over cockhead was bound to find her and capture her again.

He darted into the forest, leaping over roots and branches and big plants, scanning the area for any sign of a blonde braid or a flash of light green eyes. But there was nothing; nothing but the sound of his labored breath and the rustling of leaves as he ran through them.

He realized at last that it was hopeless and he was never going to find her in this mess of green and brown.

He stepped out of the forest and wandered back towards the campsite. He hoped that Elizabeth had as good a sense of direction as he did; if not he didn't think there was much hope for the girl to live.

And that, for some reason, made him extremely anxious.

---

Libby had long since fallen asleep against the base of the tree trunk. She was exhausted. Sleep seemed to be the only way to escape the wreck that was her life. Oh, the shame to be thinking such things at such an early age.

She woke with a start with the sense that someone was watching her. Actually, it was dozens of someones, but she didn't know that yet. She stood up, yawning, ands began to walk forwards and out of the little clearing that she was in, but suddenly there was warm breath against her neck and she squealed in surprise. She whirled around and came face to face with Prince Charming.

"Hello, poppet," he said coyly, advancing towards her. "Want to play?"

"Leave me alone," she breathed.

Charming laughed mischievously and held up his sword. "I'm not going to hurt you….yet." He held the blade to her throat and backed her against a tree. She had no way of escaping. "Now tell me…where is Arthur?"

"What do you want with him?" she gasped.

"Was that the question?" he growled, pressing the sword tighter against her neck. "I asked you where he is."

"I don't know."

"Liar!"

"No, seriously. I don't know. I'm lost."

He smirked. "If you're lying, you're a good liar. Pity that information is of no use to us." He turned to his crew, who had recently followed him out of the dense woods. "I've found the girl but she refuses to tell us where Arthur is."

Before she had time to react she was tied and gagged and was thrown into a sort of cart with bars. She watched with wide eyes as the Cyclops locked her in and then slapped the hocks of the horse pulling the cart. With a whinny, it began to move, and the rest of the brigade followed.

It took her a minute to realize she'd been captured. Again.

---

Shrek, Donkey, Puss and the Princesses all looked up at once when Artie wandered back into the campsite. "Where's your girlfriend?" asked Snow White in a whinny voice.

Artie glared at her. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Alright. You're bride-to-be." Snow snickered.

"Leave the boy alone," Shrek growled. He stood up and advanced towards Artie. "Where's Elizabeth, Artie?"

"I…I…." How could he tell them that she'd suddenly taken off into the woods and he hadn't been able to find her? How could he say that she was gone and probably lost in the forest? "Um…she's….uh…."

Shrek began to get worried. "Where is she, Artie?" he demanded with more ferocity.

"I don't know!" he blurted out, "She's gone!"

"_What?_" everyone shrieked in unison.

Shrek's nostrils flared. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"She's gone; not here! How many definitions of 'gone' are there?" Artie cried.

"Well, she was with you, wasn't she? How could she be _gone _if she was with you?"

"I dunno!" he screamed, "I looked down, and when I looked up she wasn't there?"

"Oh, no," sighed Cinderella, exasperated. "You must have said something wrong, then."

Everyone looked at him, some questioningly, some with a look that said, "You're hopeless, lover boy". He raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The only explanation that would cause her to run away was if you said something to upset her," explained Sleeping Beauty in a bored voice. "What did you say to her?"

"I don't know; how am I supposed to know?"

"Just tell us what you said to each-other and we'll figure it out for you," Snow White ordered impatiently.

Artie told them all about what had happened to her when she was five, trying really hard to use as much detail as she had to make it more real and clear. Then he told them about Guinevere being Libby's sister and that Libby was taking the throne to repay the life debt she had to her sister.

Snow smiled coyly. "What did you say when you found out that her sister was Guinevere?"

"I was…shocked, I guess…," said Artie awkwardly, "I kind of…you know…gagged and stuff….She was all surprised that I know her and then…." His eyes went wide as he realized what might have made her so upset. His body grew rigid and he wanted to kick himself. _Of course, you asshole! _he though with vigor, _You hurt her feelings by telling her that you're in love with Guinevere! _He paused, thinking thins through. Was he still in love with Guinevere? Was a mere crush considered love? Guin thought he was the biggest loser in existence; does that mean that love does not exist there? He thought about Libby…the way her beautiful doe eyes lit up when she was excited or happy and the way they clouded over or watered when she was scared. He remembered how she'd wrapped her arms around him when she was in panic and how they'd basically soothed each-other in that tiny little back room. He thought of how she'd saved his life that fateful day when they'd met in the woods, and how he'd saved hers when the pirates attacked. Why had he done that? It wasn't merely for commodity or to look good; he'd wanted to save Elizabeth because he cared about her. He wasn't sure if he _loved _her, or even had a crush on her. He just cared about her. And right then, that was enough motivation to find her as fast as possible.

"Okay, people," he said finally, taking position as dominant leader again, "This is how it's going to work. We are going to go through every inch of that forest until we find Libby or some clue of where she's been. Split up. After an hour report back here. Once we're all here we'll set off again. Alright?" After a few nods, he cried, "Alright; let's move it people!"

Shrek, Artie, Donkey and Puss dashed into the east side of the forest while the Princesses took the west side.

The sad thing was: this was only the beginning of their troubles.


	8. Trapped

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Eight

"_Search High And Low, But Don't Forget To Search Sideways." –AllzStar_

They searched for hours and hours and hours, screaming Libby's name, stopping only to breathe. Though it had been unexpected, they actually did search every inch of the forest, though it wasn't until Artie stumbled upon a tiny clearing with footprints everywhere and tiny drops of blood on the ground that they found some evidence of where she'd been.

Artie dropped to his knees, trying to figure out the story behind the footprints. Someone had lain down at the base of the tree, and then stood up, walked a few steps and turned around. These prints probably belonged to Libby judging by their size and weight. Then a bigger pair of footprints were there, heavy like a man's; and Libby had turned around to look, then stepped back. She had walked backwards and the man had stepped forwards. Her footprints led to a tree. That was where the blood was. There were a mess of footprints as if there had been a struggle...or a fight. Then there were long tracks like wheels. It had been a four-wheeled horse-drawn carriage; there were hoof prints everywhere.

Artie grimaced. The Princesses were right about Charming leaving a mess behind. The carriage wheels led off into the woods. Artie followed them and saw a clear trail: trees had been knocked over and plants crushed. He sighed and shook his head. Would that idiot and his goons ever learn?

He called for Shrek, Donkey and Puss and explained what had happened and showed them the trail. Shrek took the spool of string they had brought with them and handed the end to Artie. Then he took the spool and began walking back through the woods in the direction of the campsite to meet the Princesses so they could tell them what they'd found. Just as Shrek was leaving, Artie called after him, "If there's something wrong with the string, just stay at the campsite and head to Far Far Away! I'll follow the trail."

Shrek, Donkey and Puss nodded before heading off into the trees. Artie waited, alone.

---

Even though she was exhausted, Libby couldn't sleep. The carriage was so rickety and noisy that sleep was impossible. Her head kept bouncing against the wooden floor but she didn't have the strength to sit up. She couldn't anyway: her bindings were too tight.

The carriage went over an especially large bump and Libby squealed in pain as her head collided with the floor. She felt something warm trickled down the side of her face and realized with horror that her head had hid a nail that was procuring a bit from the boards. Feeling dizzy, she awkwardly shifted herself away from the nail and then relaxed, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself. She didn't like blood and gore.

Every so often Charming would ride up beside the carriage on his horse and smirk, laugh or talked to her in a smug tone that made her want to hit him. But she didn't have the energy and the task was impossible anyway. She just glared at him as best as she could and then lowered her head back down onto the floor.

It felt like a life time even though it was really only four hours before the uneven squishy forest ground gave way to sleek cobblestone. Elizabeth looked up and around, trying to place where they were. All she could see was the overcast sky, some tree and mountain tops and four triangular shapes that marked the tips of the towers of a castle. She stifled a scream, but panic still rose in her. What if they had brought her back to Very Very Near? Her step father would surely imprison her in the dungeon until it was time for her to get married. She'd rather die than go back to that awful place. The times of the Dour Days still lingered in the air there and she couldn't bear it.

The sound of metal gates clanging open brought her attention back to the world around her. They were passing through a grand gate that admitted them into a large stone courtyard. They passed through it and entered a sweet little village. But there was no one about; all the windows and doors were shut tightly and boarded up and it was completely silent except for the noise that Charming and his lot were making and the _clop-clop _of the horses' feet on the stone ground.

A sign that hovered to her right caught her eye and made her blood turn icy. It said, in big, yellow, taunting letters: _"Welcome to Far Far Away!"_

---

After two hours Artie gave up on waiting for Shrek and began tugging on the string. There was no pressure. He pulled and pulled and pulled and eventually the end came; though it was not on the spool. He picked it up and examined it. It had been cut. But it wasn't a case of it just snapping: someone had cut it with a blade.

_Bandits, _he thought with a grimace. He gathered all the string and put it in his pocket in case it came in handy later.

A little weary of the silent and perhaps dangerous woods around him, Artie sighed and headed off into the trees, following the obvious trail Charming had left behind.

---

Libby took in every bit of Far Far Away that she possibly could. After all, if she was going to be Queen of this place, she might as well familiarize herself with it, right?

The carriage screeched to a halt and two pirates came around, unlocked the door, and yanked her out by the arm. She tried not to squeal as it felt like it had been ripped out of its socket. The pirate glared at her as he untied her feet so she could walk.

She was shoved through the main door of the castle and her eyes widened. It was very regal: the ceilings were high and vaulted and the carpets were fine and red and the floor a delicious marble. But something didn't feel right about it, as if all the happiness was gone. And judging by the state of the village, it was probably true. There was no one around anywhere.

Her captors took her up a flight of stairs after another. She refused to pant (though everyone else was) so she wouldn't look weak. But she did begin to feel tired as they started to climb the thirteenth floor staircase.

Finally the stairs were done…on floor number thirteen. Libby did not like the look of this. Charming had the gall to take her hand and lead her down the hall. She struggled and screamed silently but his grip was firm and her hands were tied together so there really wasn't much she could do. The rag was still in her mouth, though she wanted nothing more than to scream curse words at him. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

He pulled her to a closed door and pushed it open. He yanked her through and shoved her to the floor. Then he slipped in and closed the door behind him.

Libby scrambled to her feet and scurried to the opposite end of the room, distancing herself from him as much as she could. She took a quick look around the room. It was large and spacious with a couple of pieces of furniture and a small bed. Four large windows lined the far wall (Libby was leaning against one of them) and sported a dreary view of the stables below. Her gaze swiveled quickly back to Charming when he moved. He was walking across the room towards her with a smirk on his face. She backed even further against the window until she could move no more. She whimpered.

When he was a foot from her she screamed into the rag and kicked at him. She backed up with his arms raised, smiling deviously. "I'm not going to hurt you, darling," he said smoothly, regaining his arrogant posture and approaching her once more, "I simply want to so what's right for my Kingdom."

She narrowed her eyes. _His _Kingdom? she thought with disgust, Oh, God, no. Please don't let this guy be the one I'm to marry.

He seemed to read her mind. "I suppose in one day time we are to be married. I received word from a very reliable source that you were off to meet your groom before the altar?"

She didn't budge. He sighed. "Oh, dear, we're dealing with arrogance here." He reached towards her and she backed up even more, though it didn't really help her. Her eyes were wild with fright and she wanted to scream so badly it hurt. He chuckled. "Don't be frightened, dear, I'm just going to take the rag out of your mouth."

She stayed still, begging him not to touch her with his skin. She sighed with relief when he didn't, but as soon as the rag was out of her mouth she spat at his feet. "You're no King!" she cried, giving him her best dirty look. "You're just some fool taking over! Where's the real King of this place? What have you done to him and the rest of his people?"

Charming sighed and turned his back on her. "Well, that's the problem. We don't know where the King is. We thought you would know, but you remained useless."

"What are you talking about? You never asked me where the King was."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't. You asked me where Artie was."

"Yes, I—" Charming suddenly stopped, realizing what was going on. He smiled coyly, a new plan forming in his mind. "Oh. Well, perhaps it slipped my mind, then." He laughed throatily and turned to look at her again. "Well, to the King, I have done nothing. He was a coward and ran away as soon as he learned he was to marry _you._"

"You say this as if it's my fault," Libby snapped, outraged.

"Calm down, dear girl. I was not blaming you at all."

Yes he was.

"The King is probably dead somewhere as he had no survival or combat skills…still quite young, you know?" This was a big fat lie, but Libby didn't know. Well, it was a lie that the King had no survival or combat skills. It was the truth that he was young. Anyway.

**(Monty Python: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**(A/N: Sorry I just **_**HAD **_**to add that in. [:)**

Libby couldn't believe her ears. "Dead? He's dead? So, what, you're like taking his place or whatever?"

"I didn't say he _is _dead, I said he's _probably _dead," Charming pointed out, "And yes. While the King is gone, I have taken his place. We are distantly related….I was supposed to be King first, but, uh…something came up." He looked at Libby and smiled. "I shall be sending maids up to measure you for your gown."

"_What?_"

"You forget already? We are getting married tomorrow evening!"

Libby's eyes went as wide as they could go. She ran to the other side of the room, pressing herself against the wall. "No way. I am _not _marrying you. I'd rather marry a dragon. I'd rather _die._" She spat on the last word, swearing it to be true.

Charming's plan was already in full swing, and he knew she'd change her mind. "Oh, but you'll change your mind about that," he said deeply, "Trust me." With that he untied her hands, got slapped in the face, and dashed out the door, locking it tightly behind him.

Libby stood in front of the door with a shocked, defeated look on her round, freckled face. Her eyes suddenly pooled with tears and she threw herself on the bed. She cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry again for the Monty Python thing; I just thought that was the **_**perfect **_**opportunity…**

**A/N2: Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! I wonder what Charming's got up his sleeves this time!!!??? Find out in two chapters I think…yeah that's it. R&R PLZZZZZZ!!!!**


	9. Mixed Feelings

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Nine

"_Oh, please, Merlyn, change me into a hawk." – Arthur "The Wart" Pendragon, _The Once and Future King _by T.H. White_

The path that Charming had left behind inevitably led Artie to Far Far Away, as he'd feared but somehow always known. Artie wasn't in town; it was the perfect opportunity for Charming to take over. Artie hated himself. How could he have left his Kingdom so alone, so vulnerable, at a time when Charming's hate was so passionate that unless he was finally slain he would not stop fighting for the Kingdom? How could he have been so careless? So selfish? Was it worth it?

Artie stopped to think about the last question. _Was_ it worth it? Did he love Elizabeth? He thought of her smiling her dazzling smile, of her celery-colored eyes wrinkling sweetly at the corners when she laughed; how she would throw her head back with mirth and her long blonde braids would tumble down to her butt. He didn't know if he loved her or not, but he cared about her. And he knew that he had to save her. That, unlike his feelings for her, was certain.

Artie could not help it when tears welled up in his bright blue eyes when he saw the state of the village. It was alone, empty. He couldn't stand it. Where was everyone? Where were Aunt Lillian, Fiona, and her babies? What could Charming had done to them? The young King felt utterly hopeless and ashamed as he wandered the streets, oblivious to the spies that quietly followed him in the bushes.

Knowing immediately what had to be done, Artie ran the rest of the way up to the castle and stormed in, ready for a fight (though he was unarmed as he had lost Libby's sword in the woods). He looked round, waiting for Charming or one of his villains to approach him and capture him and lock him up. No one came. He just stood alone in the entrance hall, gazing around the place as if he'd never seen it. Shaking himself out of his reverie he dashed up the stairs. He searched every room on every floor but found no evidence of life. Not even a mouse, not even a bug. Until he came to the thirteenth floor. As soon as he stepped onto the landing he knew there were people here. Some of them waiting to hurt him, the other waiting for him to help her. Artie suddenly knew exactly where Elizabeth was.

Just as he was about to push the doors to Fiona's old bedroom open someone caught him around the waist and pulled him back. He was pressed against the body of the man, and a strong arm was wrapped around his thin neck, holding him tight.

"Move," said a voice in his ear, thick like honey but with a tone that chilled the boy's bones, "and die."

---

There was a knock on the door. Libby looked up from where she'd been crying for the past hour and didn't budge after that. The knock came again, louder and more demanding this time. Taking a deep breath, she croaked, "Do what you must."

Charming entered immediately and advanced towards her without closing the door. He went right up to her and leaned against her, pushing her down onto the bed so she was lying on her back, looking up at him. She didn't even struggle. Charming fiddled with her hair (she'd yanked her hair free from the braids and it now hung in dirty ringlets to her hips) and breathed in the girl's scent.

"You know," he whispered, "I do believe I've taken a liking to you."

Libby turned her face away but didn't fight. She had been there for twelve hours and had grown tired of fighting. She'd grown tired with everything, really. She hadn't eaten, slept or spoken until now. It felt like an eternity since she'd been there. She still hated Charming deep down, but she was too exhausted to do anything about him. She was going to marry him. There was nothing she could and would do. She didn't care anymore.

Charming lowered his face to kiss the nape of her neck gently. "We have found Arthur."

This made her snap back to reality. Those four words made her see what she'd been neglecting to see. For some reason, Charming was after Arthur, and she couldn't let him hurt him. Artie was the only thing she had left to care about. She scurried away from him and fell off the other side of the bed. But she was quickly on her feet, and she reached over and grabbed the candlestick from her bedside table, holding it like a weapon. And she knew then that she would damn well use it if Charming got too close to her.

Charming only laughed, as usual, at her stupidity. "Despite my liking of you, you are still a pathetic dog," he said cruelly. He cocked his head slightly and looked at her. "Why the sudden defensiveness?"

"What do you want with Artie?" she demanded hoarsely.

Charming smiled. "Why don't I let him tell you?" He snapped his fingers and the doors banged open wider. Artie was shoved in with a guard on either side of him. One had his arms behind his back and the other secured his head: he had an arm around the boy's neck and a lock of his hair entwined in his armored hand.

Libby gasped. "Artie?"

Artie looked at her desperately. He struggled to break free and run to her, take her into his arms. He studied her. Something had changed in her. She was wearing a nightgown of sheer white, and with the light shining in through the windows behind her he could trace out her perfect shape underneath it. She looked a goddess sent straight from heaven, with her long hair tumbling around her torso like a curly blonde waterfall. Her eyes were no longer playful and determined, but sad and lonely, with a far away look to them. As if she had given up. They were no longer shining and bright. This was not the Libby he knew. This was not the Libby he had loved. This was the Libby who had given up and who was turning her back on him and everything else and couldn't see the truth in everyone anymore.

Elizabeth's eyes pooled with tears at the sight of his distress. He was dirty and his face was scratched and bleeding, as if he'd recently been beaten. The wild look in his blue eyes made her feel awful about ever doubting him. Why had she run away and caused him all this distress? It was all her fault.

"Libby," Artie cried, struggling to break free, but in vain. "I—"

"Go on, Arthur," pressed Charming, smirked at the scene before him, "Tell your little girlfriend your big secret."

Artie only looked at her and didn't utter a sound.

Charming had expected this; in fact, this was what he wanted. "Pity. Toss 'im in the dungeon, boys. We can't have him spoiling our special day!"

With that the guards, Artie and Charming left the room, leaving Libby to wallow in her now much distorted thoughts.

**A/N: Eh, there's like three or four or maybe even five more chapters to do now…AND OMFG R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE THIS STORY WORTH WRITING!!!!!!!!**


	10. The Cavalry Arrives

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Ten

"_Life is a stage and the men and women are all merely actors on it." – William Shakespere_

Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Snow, Cindy and Sleeping Beauty stared at the end of the string, their hearts sinking. "Does this mean Artie just went on without us?" asked Cindy anxiously.

Shrek shrugged. "He said if anything happened to the string that he'd follow the trail and we were to go to Far Far Away."

"Why?" Beauty wanted to know.

"No idea. Maybe that's where he reckoned the trail would lead." Shrek scooped up Puss and put him on his shoulder. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to get there before nightfall. It's probably only a few hour's walk from here."

Snow White crossed her arms over her breast. "How do you know?"

"I've been here before," Shrek explained, "And ogres have very good sense of direction."

"Whatever," snapped Snow White. But she followed Shrek and Donkey anyway, in between the other two Princesses.

The walk was a lot longer than a few hours. Five and a half hours later, they arrived at the front gates of Far Far Away. Shrek stifled a gasp when he saw the state of the place. The gates were closed and he grabbed a rung in each hand and stared, fighting back tears. Where's Fiona and the kids? he though anxiously.

The Princesses stood beside Shrek and gaped at the village, too. They stood there for a very long time taking it all in. Cinderella began to sniffle and Beauty was wide awake for the first time in weeks. Shrek was the first to come back to reality. "How do we get in? The gate's locked."

Cindy frowned. "What? It's too early for the gate to be locked. It closes at sundown."

They all looked at the horizon to see that half the sun was hidden behind the hills. "It's still too early."

Shrek sighed and kicked the gates down. He waited for guards to come and attack him and his companions, but none came. He lingered a while longer, wandering slowly into the village, but nothing happened. Deciding he might as well hurry while he still could, he broke into a run, Puss bouncing on his shoulder and the others shouting for him to wait up. But he didn't care. He had to find Fiona and his children. Oh, and Artie and Libby, of course. And Queen Lillian.

As soon as they burst through the doors of the castle, they were surrounded by guards. Charming, Shrek noted, was not among them. He and the Princesses took take of them easily, and then headed straight down to the dungeons. The first person Shrek saw when he skidded around the corner was Fiona, locked in a cell with the ogrelets.

"Fiona!" Shrek cried. He hurried over to her door and reached through the bars, taking her hand in his own.

"Shrek," Fiona said desperately, "You've got to get Artie and get out of here. Charming is planning on killing the entire royal family and marrying Elizabeth so that he'll officially become King!"

Shrek blinked. It all fit. Of course it did! Why else would Charming try to capture Libby and kill Artie? It all made sense! If Shrek, Fiona, Queen Lillian and Artie were all out of the way and Charming married Libby, there would be no one else to intervene.

Shrek's hands clenched into fists and his nostrils flared. "He won't get away with this."

"He will," Fiona said tearfully, "Charming and Elizabeth are getting married in ten minutes and then Charming's going to come down here and kill us all!" She let out a sob. "It's over. He's finally won. And that poor girl will have to suffer because we weren't quick enough."

Shrek was astounded. He'd never heard Fiona talk this way; he'd never seen her give up. "No, it's not over. We aren't going down without a fight. And there is no way I'm letting Libby be put through this." He looked around. "How can I get you out in a way that doesn't involve breaking down the door?"

"You can't." Fiona looked helpless. "I've already tried."

"Alright," sighed Shrek, "I guess I have no choice. Get away from the door."

Fiona scooped up her children and backed up against the far wall of the cell. Shrek took a bar in each hand and pulled them apart, grunting loudly in the effort. The ceiling shook and for a moment it showed signs of collapsing, but it held off long enough for Fiona to scramble out the hole Shrek had made in the bars, clutching the babies to her chest.

Shrek and Fiona kissed sweetly before Shrek continued down the isle, breaking Queen Lillian, Gingy, Pinocchio, the wolf and the Three Little Pigs out of their prisons. But he could not, to his dismay, find Artie.

"Do you know where he was put?" Shrek asked Fiona frantically, practically running down the isle of empty cells.

Fiona, helpless again, shook her head, her red hair waving slowly in front of her green face.

Shrek began to panic. "We have to find him!" he shouted, pounding the wall with his fists in a sudden burst of frustration. "We can't stop Charming without him! WE. HAVE. TO. FIND. HIM!"

---

A few rooms away, tied by his wrists and ankles to a wooden pole in the middle of a small, dingy and empty room, Artie looked up, his eyes wide with fright as the walls around him shook and a roar echoed around the chamber from the world outside. With a surge of hope, the young man recognized the roar as Shrek's. Then his face fell as he realized Shrek was probably being killed, slaughtered while Artie at there, given up and hopeless.

The smell of burning tobacco reached his nose and Artie's smelling senses went wild. He was very allergic to cigarettes and cigars. He began sneezing uncontrollably, and his eyes watered and his felt the hives start to boil up on his forearms and bare chest (the room was so hot Artie had taken his shirt off so he wouldn't overheat). Great. Now even if he did get out of there he wouldn't be able to face Libby like this.

Libby. The name had been passing through his mind constantly since he'd last seen her, tearstained and helpless, waiting for him to tell her his secret. Why hadn't he told her? No, why _couldn't _he tell her? It was getting harder and harder to keep to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. To tell her that he had lied and fooled her and basically hadn't trusted him when she cared for him so much.

That was when the wall blew up.

---

Libby looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around both ways to look at herself in different angles. The dress was ivory with a tight bodice and light, puffy sleeves that came down to her elbows and a full, flowing skirt that touched the ground, hiding the little baby pink slippers she wore on her feet. The corset was too tight but she didn't dare complain. She didn't want it to seem as if she cared. If the corset suffocated her, then so be it. Artie didn't love her and never would. No one loved her. What did she have to lose?

Her hair was twisted into a messy but formal arrangement at the back of her head and baby's breath and beads had been stuck into it; it was so stiff with hairspray it probably had volume equivalent to a rock. She had smirked when the maids had tried to get her hair to cooperate. If it wasn't in braids, it didn't work unless you had five pairs of hands. That's how many maids there were, anyway.

Her face was what astounded her the most. The foundation they had used had covered up all her freckles and the light pink blush and rose gloss on her lips made her look like a completely different person. She had to admit—she looked good. Too good. She looked beautiful.

She barely heard Charming enter the room. In fact, she didn't know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear, "You look stunning, darling."

She gasped and jerked away from him, nearly tumbling off the hem platform as she did so. He snickered and pulled her by the hand to the floor.

"It's bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding," she muttered, thrusting her hand away from his and distancing herself from him.

Charming chuckled again. "Elizabeth, darling—it's bad luck for the _bride _to see the _groom _on the wedding day."

"It's bad luck to see you any day," muttered Libby.

Her comment did not pass Charming by. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, dear."

"I'm not deaf."

"Really? Then hear this: go die in a hole." She turned her back on him and folded her arms, praying that he would not provoke her any further. She didn't feel like starting a confrontation, even with him.

"You are by far the most stubborn squaw I have ever met," Charming growled. Hatred filled Libby's being and her fists clenched. How dare he insult her! She felt him approach him, and she was thankful when he didn't attempt to touch her again. If he had, she would have belted him and ran. He'd left the door open again…as if daring her to try.

"Go away."

He chuckled, but she was serious. "Go away or I _will _hurt you."

He full out laughed at this. "Darling, be serious. You are a _girl. _I am a trained knight."

Libby snorted. "Trained knight….my ass. I bet you haven't jousted or shot an arrow in your whole pathetic life."

Charming inhaled deeply, impatience replacing his amusement. "You might want to consider behaving," he said, "Or you will not have a choice if he lives or not."

Libby spun around, her eyes wide. "What."

He smiled but didn't elaborate. "See you at the altar, dear." With that he left the room, shutting the door and locking it firmly behind him.

**A/N: SO...TIRED...**

**R&R PEOPLE!!!**


	11. The Wedding

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Eleven

"_Fook you, ya futher mucker." – TheTwilightMoon and Jacob_

As the dust settled and the last of the rubble fell into a pile at the foot of the large hole that had been blown out of the wall, the panic in Artie's heart grew till it nearly suffocated. He didn't know why the wall had blown up and who had blown it up…or who would show up through the hole. He stifled a scream as two large figures, three slight figures and six little ones began to take shape through the mist. He realized with horror that a hand was coming towards him. He couldn't hold it any longer. He screamed.

He screamed and screamed and scrambled with difficulty to the far side of the pole. His eyes were so wide they might have fallen out. He'd never been so scared in his life.

A big green hand suddenly covered his mouth (well, actually, his whole face) and someone whispered harshly in a strong Scottish accent, "Shut up, you twit."

The screams immediately stopped and Artie felt as if his heart might fall out because it was racing so hard. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and muttered "Shrek" into the filthy, leathery hand.

"Who'd you think it was, Humpty Dumpty?" Shrek asked sarcastically. "Now let's go, before Charming gets here!" He quickly untied Artie's ropes and helped him to his feet. He wrinkled his nose. "Artie…what happened to you?" He gestured towards the festering sores all over Artie's torso and arms.

Artie casually scratched at one particularly large hive on his upper arm. "Um…smoke. I'm allergic to it."

Fiona gasped. "They hurt you didn't they? Or they put poison ivy in your clothes, or—"

Artie held up a hand to silence his cousin. "No…there's just a lot of cigarette smoke in here and no air. I've always been allergic to smoke."

"Well," said Snow White, stepping forward into the dim light from the bare light bulb on the ceiling, "You can't go to your wedding looking like that."

"_My _wedding?" Artie cried, choking over the words, "It's not _my _wedding. Charming's gonna marry Libby, and then he's going to kill m—"

"We know." Shrek brushed Artie's outburst aside. "But you can't expect us to let Charming get away with this, can you? I mean, think of poor Libby. She's the one who'll really have to pay the rest of her life."

"Thanks," Artie muttered, offended.

"Not that you dead would do us any good either," Shrek added quickly. Artie smirked. He knew he didn't mean it very well.

Artie sighed. "Okay, but I'm not going like this." He gestured to his body.

The Princesses looked at each-other. "Leave it to us."

---

The doors swung open outwards and Libby had a full view of the chapel. It was nicely decorated, but not with much care. The red carpet that ran the isle was scuffed up and battered. She did not want to walk it.

She slowly, reluctantly, hesitantly, began to walk down the isle, her feet carrying her down against her will. The plan she had developed earlier disappeared. Where had it gone? She couldn't remember. The only thing that seemed real was the terrible fate she was walking herself into.

Too soon Libby joined Charming at the altar. He smiled smugly at her, as if trying to make her cry or run out in panic and desperation. She just looked at her slippers, blinking furiously and trying to hold back a sob. The back of her throat began to hurt with effort.

The Priest began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two people…"

A few tears escaped and snaked their way down Libby's cheeks. She glanced out at the audience. They were all looking at her. Not Charming, not the Priest or the chapel or the best men and bridesmaids. Her. Why couldn't they all look somewhere else? Why had she agreed to be transformed into this beautiful bride? She didn't want to be beautiful for a wedding she had been forced into. The one time she looked gorgeous was the time she didn't want to be. It was all she could do to stop herself from ripping her hair free from the ridiculous arrangement at the back of her head and rip the hem of her skirt and her sleeves off and wipe off all the itchy make-up. She hated everything about this situation. She hated Charming, she hated the Priest, the bridesmaids, the best man, the stupid chapel, the entire audience and the Kingdom she was about to become Queen of. She hated the silly dress she was wearing and the too-small slippers and the make-up and her sticky hairspray-stiff hair. She hated Shrek and Donkey and Puss in Boots and Snow White and Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. But she hated Artie the most. Why hadn't he done something more than just stare at her with that sad look in his beautiful eyes when Charming had brought him into her room? Why hadn't he tried to help her? Why hadn't he said anything?

She barely heard the sob escape from her mouth, but everyone else did. The Priest stopped talking and she felt all eyes, including the Priest and Charming, on her.

Charming's smirk broadened. "Poor little dear, she's so emotional. Could someone get Miss Elizabeth a tissue?"

One of the bridesmaids handed Charming a tissue, who offered it to Libby. She looked up at him for the first time, loathing every last bit of him. She took the tissue, wiped her eyes, blew her nose and spat in it, then stuffed it back in Charming's hand. He made a face and made a noise like "ugh!" and threw it to the ground. Some ladies in the audience gasped at her unruly behavior and even clapped their hands over their open mouths.

The Priest hastily picked up his speech, eager to her the stupid thing over and done with. Libby continued to glare at the floor. Her tears had turned into rage. She hated the world and everyone in it. So why should she care anymore?

"Do you, Prince Charming, take this girl to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the Priest in a bored tone.

"I do," replied Charming confidently, touching Libby's elbow. She jerked her arm away and gave him her best glare. He returned it, as if saying, _You'd better say 'I do' as well._

"And do you, Elizabeth du Grey, take this man to be your husband? Through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

The words that Libby wanted to say and the words that she was supposed to say all got caught in her throat. She couldn't utter a sound. She glanced around the room, her eyes wide, her hatred melting away to make room for fear and panic. If she said nothing Charming would say it for her. If she refused, he'd kill her. Marry the monster or die. She didn't know which was worse.

She managed to choke out some words, mostly: "I…I…I…" She couldn't say it. The simple "do" most people say a million times a day would not come out. "I…I…I…"

---

While Artie, Shrek, Fiona and the Princesses prepared for the objection of the century, Donkey, Puss, Gingy, Pinocchio, the Three Pigs and the Wolf all snuck in the back of the castle and made their way towards the chapel.

"Alright everyone," Donkey began in a harsh whisper as the friends gathered around the back door of the chapel, "Remember what Shrek said. No one is to make an appearance until Artie gives the signal."

"Right," Pinocchio chided, "But how will we know when he gives the signal?"

Donkey's expression told everyone that he hadn't thought of that and he had no ideas. "Uh…."

"There's a spyhole on the door!" Gingy exclaimed, pointing up at the door. They all looked up, way up. The door was quite big to the little creatures.

"How're we gonna reach it?" asked Pig Number One.

Puss rubbed his furry chin with a paw, a plan forming in his mind. "Señors! I have a plan!"

The plan consisted on the Pigs climbing up on the shoulders of the wolf, Pinocchio climbing up on the shoulders of the top Pig, and Puss hopping onto Pinocchio's shoulders to look through the spyhole. Donkey and Gingy stood watch. The tabby could see the ceremony very well. He saw Libby wiping her eyes, blow her nose and spit into a handkerchief and then give it to Charming. He laughed at this and nearly toppled off the pile of his friends. But they moved to catch him, and he stayed on balance.

_Hurry, Artie, _Puss thought desperately.

---

Artie, Shrek, Fiona and the Princesses had problems of their own. The girls were rubbing ointment over Artie's body and to be honest it was already working; the hives were beginning to fade and the itchiness was stopping. But the problem was Artie's clothes were dirty and ripped and reeked of body odor. The Princesses and even Fiona and Shrek insisted that the boy find something more suitable to wear.

"But it'll be too late if we bother with that," Artie wailed, his vest and shirt clutched tightly in his rather big hand, "Libby could be saying 'I do' as we speak! Besides, I think she…." He felt heat crawl up his neck and spread quickly across his cheeks and flood his ears. She closed his mouth tightly and looked at the ground.

Snow White pounced. "'Besides, I think she…' what? What do you think she does?"

Artie nudged the ground with the toe of his scuffed up boot. "Nothing."

"Tell us," urged Cindy.

"Give, give," Beauty added.

Even Shrek and Fiona seemed interested.

Artie sighed heavily. "Ithinkshelikesmedirty," he said very quickly, hoping they would not understand but leave him alone anyway. The heat on his face intensified.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," said Shrek with a wry smile.

"I…I think she likes me dirty…anyway!" He added the anyway so it wouldn't seem so sensual.

His companions burst out laughing. "That's so _cute!_" Cinderella screamed, throwing her elegant head back with mirth.

"He's adorable!" chortled Beauty.

Snow White was snorting with laughter. "Awe, he notices at last!"

Artie rolled his eyes as they continued to laugh. "Uh, guys? Don't we have a wedding to crash?" Then he frowned. "Wait…notices what?"

"That Libby's in _love _with you, silly!" Cindy cried.

Artie's stomach turned over at the use of "Libby", "love" and "you" in one sentence. His eyes widened in hope. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," said Snow White, "She's got it bad. Hopelessly head-over-heals."

"But…." He thought of how she'd run away from him, fled when he'd mentioned his old crush on Guinevere. Did she run because she was humiliated because she loved him? Could he really be that lucky?

He decided to change the subject to save himself from further embarrassment. "We'll talk about this later; can we please save Libby?"

"Yes," Shrek gasped, "The kid's right. Let's go, gang. We've got a wedding to crash!"

Artie smirked at the repetition of what he'd said earlier, but soon caught up with his friends as they ran towards the chapel, pulling on his dirty, smelly shirts as he went.


	12. Till Death Do Us Part

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Twelve

"_The course of True Love never did run smooth." – Lysander, _A Midsummer Night's Dream _by William Shakespeare_

**A/N: I know, I know, there's too much Shakespeare in here, but it's because we're studying him in my English class and it's all I can think of! Anyways…on to the story!!!**

"I…I…I…"

Charming was beginning to get angry. "Say it," he hissed.

Libby's eyes darted around the room. "I…I…I…"

"Remember what I said earlier. If you refuse, you die. Along with Arthur and the rest of those oafs."

"I…I…d-d-d-d-d…" _Come on, Lib. Just spit it out. Get it over with. You'll be here all day if you don't say it now. _"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-h-h-h-h…" _Oh shit. Uh…this isn't working. I can't do it! I can't!_

_Why? _asked her annoying conscience.

_I just can't!_ she cried back, _I don't know why!_

_Yes you do. There has to be some reason._

Libby knew what that reason was alright. But she was scared she might lose it and say it out loud. _Whatever, Lib. He'll kill you. Who cares? He doesn't love you back anyway._

She opened her mouth. She was going to say it. Here it comes…

---

Artie was about to burst through the doors of the chapel when Shrek stopped him. "Wait," he murmured. He reached behind him and pulled out a sword. "You might need this."

Artie went pale. "You know I can't sword fight…I'm hopeless!"

"Well, they say weddings are a time for miracles." Shrek pushed the sword into Artie's sweaty hands and pushed him towards the door. "We've got your back." He was about to leave when he placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll do good, kid."

Artie looked up at Shrek with wet eyes, his face mirroring the gratefulness and hopelessness he felt. They exchanged a smile, and then Shrek was gone, following Fiona and the Princesses around to the back of the chapel.

Artie faced the door. This was it. He stood on his toes to look through the spyhole. The moment was coming. There it is!

He gripped his sword tightly, remembering everything the fencing instructor had ever told him. He reached for the door. His fingers had barely touched it when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. He yelled, unable to believe that he was being taken away at the last possible moment. He flailed and kicked, waving the sword at his captor. He finally kicked the person hard where it counts, and the things dropped Artie with a groan of pain. Artie barely turned to see who it was. He just kicked him in the head to make sure he wouldn't try again.

He realized that this attacker had been a distraction. The wedding! He jumped up and raced towards the door.

---

Libby opened her mouth, but she didn't get to say anything. The doors to the chapel burst open with a mighty bang that shook the walls, sunlight streaming in and blinding everyone. A single dark figure appeared in the light, standing proud with a gleaming sword in hand.

"I OBJECT!" The person screamed.

Libby squinted against the sunlight, trying to see who it was. The doors were pulled closed by someone and Libby gasped. Then she screamed, "Artie!"

She jumped off the raised dais and ran towards him, but she'd barely taken a step when Charming grabbed her from behind, lifting her off her feet. Her skirt flailed as she kicked, but she refused to scream.

"Put her down, Charming," Artie demanded furiously, a sense of authority in his clear voice that Libby had never heard before. Charming did nothing. "I order you to _put her down!_"

Charming cackled. "You order with what authority? You're naught but a boy."

"Am I?" Artie challenged, taking a step forward. "You know very well who I am, Charming. Now, _put…her…down!_"

Reluctantly, Charming released Libby. She fell to the ground, but leapt up quickly and flew to Artie. She flung her arms around the boy, but he barely acknowledged her. "Now step down from that dais. This is…" He glanced down at Libby, whose arms were slipping from his neck in confusion. "This is _my _wedding."

Libby gasped and let go of him completely. "_What?_"

Charming snickered and stepped off the dais. This was what he'd wanted. He pretended to be shocked. "You haven't _told _her, Arthur?" he asked with fake bewilderment.

The audience had picked up on the mood, and was quite silent as they observed the scene before them. The Priest was praying silently.

Artie took a deep breath. "No. I haven't."

Elizabeth's eyes betrayed her confusion. She was clutching at her skirt, which she had hiked up so she could run, and her posture showed utter disbelief. "You…_you're _the King of Far Far Away? _You're _the guy I'm supposed to marry?"

Artie nodded, not moving his gaze from Charming's icy eyes.

Libby gasped in shock and betrayal, but before she could do or say anything Charming snapped his fingers and guards surrounded the two teens, half of them seizing Artie and half of the grabbing Libby. They were kept facing each-other though. Only Artie struggled. Libby was looking at the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks at a steady pace.

"You lied to me," she whispered. She looked up, and Artie was momentarily taken aback by the utter hurt and hopelessness in her eyes, her face pale, gaunt and stricken with disbelief.

"I…I'm sorry," Artie said pathetically, his fierceness gone. This was what he'd feared. She hated him. This was a disaster. What a horrible idea!

Charming was waiting for an argument, for someone to start screaming. But Libby had nothing to say. She was a ruined, lifeless rag doll in the guards' arms. She had nothing to say. The sheer disappointment of everything that had happened came crashing down upon her and she could no longer do anything. Disappointed, Charming ordered the guards to pull her back to the dais. She did not struggle. She could only stare at Artie.

The boy felt as if he should cry at the sight of her. What had he done? He couldn't stand her looking at him like that.

Libby was now facing Charming again. She motioned for the Priest to repeat the vows. Now she knew she'd have no trouble saying that fateful 'I do'.

"Libby!" Artie started for her, but Charming snapped his fingers and the guards tightened their grip on the boy. He fell back into them, gasping. "Don't!"

Elizabeth turned her dainty head ever so slightly to look at him, her eyes dead of emotion and her lips set in a careless line. He had lied to her. He hadn't been true. He didn't trust her. He'd kept this thing that was so important to the both of them to himself even when she had been desperate at times about her fate. And yet, she did not hate him. Not completely. Somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep down inside of her the flame for Artie still lived.

That is why, when Charming clapped his hands and a guard pressed his thick, sharp sword at Artie's throat (it was more than threatening; it looked like he was actually going to kill Artie at a moment's notice), Libby cried, "Artie!"

Charming grabbed her chin and forced her face towards him. "Here's the deal," he spat fiercely. "Say I do, or watch him die and then say I do. His fate rests in your hands."

She knew perfectly well that no matter what order it was done in, she would marry Charming and Artie would die. But she nodded, shooting Artie one last, hopeful glance, before turned back to the Priest. "Go for it."

"Do you, Prince Charming, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth du Grey, take this man to be your husband? Through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Artie lifted his hand to his forehead as if wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I…DON'T!" Libby screamed.

The back doors of the chapel were flung open and Donkey, Puss, Pinocchio, Gingy, the Pigs, the Wolf, the ogrelets, Shrek, Fiona, the Princesses, Doris, Queen Lillian and the Dragon burst into the cathedral. They began attacking the guards that had approached them. Charming's face was red with rage. He grabbed Libby's arm and pulled her towards him, then took his dagger from his boot and aimed it at her heart. She screamed, "SHREK!"

The people in the audience and the best men and bridesmaids screamed and ran out of the chapel, covering their heads against the rubble that fell from the ceiling due to Dragon's size. Shrek lunged for Charming just as the man was about to stab Libby and knocked him off the dais. Libby took out one of the guards that had come for her and grabbed his sword. She tore off the bottom of her skirt and ripped her hair free of the bun so that it hung in a twisted, messy ponytail to her elbows. With a fierce battle cry she raced into battle, slashing at guards and using her fighting skills when the situations began to get too tough for the sword.

Fiona and the Princesses helped Artie out of his cluster of guards, and once he was free he joined his friends in battle. For a long time it was simply battle. Guards kept coming and coming, hundreds which turned to thousands. _Where did Charming get so many recruits? _Libby though as she hacked off a guard's arm. Then she realized with horror that they were clones. They all looked exactly the same!

"Snow!" she shrieked (Snow was nearest to her), "The guards! They're clones!"

Snow shot her a frantic glance. "What do we do?"

"I don't know! I have no idea how many there are!"

Almost as soon as she said it, the last of the guards were thrown to the ground. She straightened, looking around. Unconscious and dead guards' bodies were strewn everywhere. The only ones standing were the ones on her side. She whirled around and saw Shrek, then she searched frantically for Artie. There he was, standing against the wall with his sword hanging loosely in his hand. But wait! Where's…

Someone yelled. Libby looked to where it hand come from, and she saw Charming pinned to the banister behind the Priest's vacated stand. He was kicking and flailing, trying to get away.

Libby laughed softly at his hopeless state.

"Libby!" She turned around. Artie ran to her, but stopped a few feet away, his face thoughtful but his eyes sad.

"Artie?"

He nudged the floor with his toe. "Um…look I…"

"Yes?"

He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry. For not telling you. For letting you get caught. For everything."

_Ugh! _she cried mentally, _How could you have thought you hated him! He's adorable. And he obviously cares for you. He doesn't love you. But he cares for you. Isn't that enough?_

"It's alright, Artie."

"I mean, I was such an idiot, and I don't know what I didn't just tell you right off the bat. But seriously, I didn't want to hurt you. I mean how could I? I just—"

"Artie!" she giggled, holding up her hand to silence him. "It's okay. I get it. I forgive you."

He took a few steps towards her so that if she lifted her arm she'd be touching him. "Really? You do?"

She sighed happily. "Yes. I forgive you."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, and his ears went red. "Gracious. Thank God. I mean, thank you. Yeah. Thank you, for forgiving me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So…friends?" He held out his hand.

Libby smiled, tears pooling in her light green eyes. He took Artie's hand and shook it. "Friends." She closed her eyes. _Friends. _The word was wonderful.

When she opened her eyes Artie was looking at her with a look in his blue eyes that she couldn't place. Was it admiration? Compassion? Happiness? All three? Something more than that? She gave him a confused little smile.

_Do it, Artie, _he demanded of himself, _Do it now or regret it forever!_

_What's he doing? _It was Libby's mind again. _He looked like he's arguing with himself._

_Do it, man!_

_What's going on?_

_DO IT!_

Artie took a deep breath. His grip tightened on Libby's hand (they hadn't let go after shaking hands) and he began pulling her into him. She allowed herself to be pulled, realizing with disbelief what he was going to do. She was now against him, their bodies touching, his hand pulling hers back so that it was behind him. He touched her face with his free hand. She touched his elbow with her shaking fingers. They looked into each-other's eyes. They gazed into each-other's eyes. _This is it, _the both thought at the same time.

Artie was the first to make a move. Slowly and hesitantly, he lowered his face to hers and put his lips to hers in the sweetest kiss. Libby's mind whirled and she began to feel faint, but she soon recovered and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She snaked his arms around her waist, one on the small of her back and the other at her neck, supporting her head.

Too soon it was over. They broke the kiss and smiled shyly at each-other. A sigh rippled around the room. The realized to their embarrassment that everyone had been watching. Gingy and Pinocchio high-fived and Donkey began to cry, as did Beauty and Cindy. Snow White clapped lightly and smiled. Shrek put his arm around Fiona and they smiled at each-other. The babies hugged each-other. Puss began to cry with Donkey, handing his friend a tissue. The wolf, the pigs and the Dragon all sighed and smiled with happiness. It was a beautiful moment.

It was ruined too soon.

"AGH!" It was Charming. He ripped himself free from the banister and grabbed one of the decorative swords on the coat of arms of Far Far Away. With a battle cry he charged at Artie, the sword perfectly aimed to pierce his heart.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion and ultra speed all at once. Artie pushed Libby so she went back a few steps and faced the sword, knowing he was about to die. But Libby's reflexes got the best of her. With a scream of protection she threw herself in front of Artie at the last possible moment. She gasped as the blade pierced through the skin of her chest, slicing through the ribcage and into her heart.

Artie caught her before she fell, cradling her near lifeless body in his shaking arms. Libby could only hear everything as if from a great distance. The pain that seized her was so powerful it blocked her senses. Tears rolled down Artie screwed up cheeks as he kept screaming for her to stay with him and not to leave him and fight the pain. But the blade had gone through her heart and surely there was nothing that could be done to save her.

Everyone in the room but Libby and Charming was screaming. Charming stared in disbelief at his sword, stained with the girl's blood. With a heavy heart he raced out of the chapel, and no one paid him any mind.

She looked up at Artie as several of his tears fell onto her face. One fell into her eye and she blinked it into her mind. It dripped down into her soul and made its stain there, the stain that would stay there forever, whether she was alive or dead. She reached a pale, shaking hand up and touched his wet face lightly. "I love you," she whispered so quietly Artie had to lean in to hear her. She took one final breath and went limp in his arms.

**

* * *

****A/N: OMG SO SAD!!!! WAAAAHHH!!!!**

**But don't worry, the story isn't over yet…**

**I am too sad to write the next chapter now…**

**But TONS of reviews will make me happy again and I'll write the next chapter:)**

**R&R…PUH-LEASE!!!**


	13. Fairytale

**Shrek The Fourth**

By AllzStar

Chapter Thirteen

"_When you are sad, I am happy. When I am sad, you don't give a shit." – Allyson_

The wound was deep; probably too deep for any hope to take place in any of their hearts. As the survivors of the battle gathered around the castle's infirmary, all of them either praying or crying silently, they all began to feel hopeless and stupid. The battle had been victorious—none of them could have predicted what had happened—but they felt awful.

Artie was in the corner of the long hallway of the hospital, his face buried in his knees and his back shaking with every sob that passed through his tired body. He, like everyone else, was praying so hard his head hurt. But he didn't care.

What was going to happen now? He didn't even know if she was alive or not. The event of Charming stabbing her and her falling back into Artie was on playback in his head. He could still feel her limp body on his arms; her blood still stained his clothes.

His hands were clasped tightly against his chin, and he rocked back and forth to a non-existent beat. The only noise was the quiet sobbing of the Princesses and Queen Lillian and the big clock that ticked with every tense second that went by. Artie felt like dying. He convinced himself that it had all been a dream: he'd wake up in the palace and everything would be okay. It would be the day of the speech, and he would not leave the castle afterwards. He wouldn't meet Libby. Hell, maybe she didn't even exist! Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination, some dream girl he'd made up to keep him from reality. Yes it was most definitely a dream. What girl would kiss him without slapping him afterwards? The kiss. That was only happy thing he had. But right after Charming had stabbed her. The dream and turned into a nightmare.

Absentmindedly he touched his lips with his index finger. They'd been tingling for some time now. When he pulled his finger away he saw some glossy pink substance smeared on it. Lipgloss. Ugh. He wiped it on his leggings and then ran his bloody shirtsleeve over his mouth to wipe off the rest of the gloss.

Time passed as slow as Math class. Artie tried to fall asleep and wake up from the nightmare, but his whirring mind kept him wide awake. He stared down the hall, where his friends sat, most of them asleep or pretending to be. Only Shrek and Fiona were awake. They sat beside each-other, hand in hand, Fiona leaning on Shrek's body and sighing quite often. Shrek caressed her shoulder and shot some worried glances in Artie's direction. The boy looked away every time. He didn't feel like meeting anyone's gaze. He was a coward.

Suddenly the door to Libby's hospital room opened and the doctor stepped out. Artie was on his feet and by his side in a heartbeat.

"Is she alright?"

The doctor sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She's fading. There's nothing I can do." Artie's head sank against his chest and hot tears sprang anew into his already glassy eyes. The doctor gave him a thoughtful but hopeless smile. "I'm sorry, kid." He walked away, the tap-tap of his shoes the only sound other than that annoying clock.

Artie stayed where he was for a moment, getting a hold of himself, and then went into the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want anyone else in there with him. They understood and backed off.

Libby was lying on her back in the bed, the white sheets pulled up to her waist and a big, thick bandage wrapped around her torso from the top of her breast to her hips. Her faded freckles were now very apparent on her bare shoulders and slender arms. There was a peacefulness about her, despite her extremely pale face (other than the freckles and dark rings around her eyes). Her eyes were closed against the world, and Artie began to feel nervous.

"Libby?"

There was no answer. Only peace. He waited. Nothing. She didn't even stir. He tried again, louder this time. "Libby? Lib?"

Nothing.

He sighed and leaned over so that his head rested on her collar bone. He clutched her lifeless hand in both of his and breathed deeply, fighting for control over his emotions. He remained in that position for quite some time, his thoughts drifting here and there. Flashbacks suddenly appeared in numerous scenes before his closed eyes. He watched, paralyzed.

"_Igraine!" A man in his late thirties screamed from behind a big wooden desk, "Igraine! _Igraine! _IGRAINE!" The voice kept screaming and screaming that name. Someone was holding Artie back, not allowing him to move anywhere._

"_Daddy?" He kept saying, "Daddy, what happened to mommy?" He broke out of the person's grasp and rushed to his father's side. His mother's lifeless body was sprawled out on the floor, blood trickling from her open mouth in a thin ribbon onto the floor. Artie shook his mother's shoulder. "Mommy?" he said quietly, leaning down to her mouth. When he felt no breath against his smooth cheek, he began to panic. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up? Daddy," The six-year-old looked to his father, who was kneeling at the boy's mother's feet, his face in his hands. "Daddy, why won't she wake up? Why is she asleep, daddy?"_

_Artie's father looked up at him and the little boy was frightened by the rage in his eyes. The man slapped his son hard across the face and then picked him up by the throat. "She's dead!" he screamed, shaking the hollering boy, "She's dead and it's your fault!" With that he dropped Artie on the blood stained ground and stormed out of the room, his son's screams following him all the way down the street._

"Artie? Artie!"

Artie woke with a start. Someone's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He lifted his head to look at Snow White. For once her brow and mouth were not in a smart-ass smirk but creased in concern and sadness. "Artie? Are you okay?" When he didn't say anything, she added, "You were asleep."

"Nightmare," the young King replied sleepily, sitting upright in the chair and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry if I scared you."

"You sure did." Snow fiddled with her fingers. "You were screaming like bloody murder. Do you want to talk about it?"

Artie shrugged. "I doubt you'd want to hear it."

Her eyes gleamed with either tears or excitement; Artie couldn't tell. "Please, do."

"Okay. Well, see, when I was little, my mom was murdered. I don't know how or who did it, but my father, Uther, kept blaming me for it. When I was ten, he enrolled me into a boarding school called Worcestershire and left me there. I…haven't seen him since."

"Go on."

"Well, in my nightmare just now, I re-saw the night my mom was murdered. From my point of view. I was only six."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

A heavy silence followed. Artie put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes up and down, up and down: a habit that he had when he was tired.

Snow broke the silence. "You know…Beauty and I had an idea for what might help Libby."

Artie's head snapped up. "What is it?"

"Well, you know our stories, right?"

"Elaborate please?"

"Well," Snow White looked impatient. "I was poisoned and fell asleep. My Prince kissed me and I woke up."

"Yeah…"

"Beauty pricked her finger and fell asleep. Her Prince kissed her and woke her up."

"So…?"

Snow let out a sigh of frustration at his slowness. "_So…_kiss the girl awake!"

The boy looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on. You've already kissed her, so what's the big deal?"

Artie was not convinced. "Not going to work."

"At least _try._"

He sighed. "Fine. But I doubt it'll work."

He looked at Libby. Her face was getting even paler and her eyes more sallow and somber. He had to do something. Snow was right. At least _try _it. _What harm could it bring anyway? We're in…love aren't we? _For some reason he doubted it. They'd kissed, but there had been no passion or anything. _Hmm…_

He leaned over the slumbering Princess and, like living a Fairytale, grazed her lips with his own. One, two, three seconds. He pulled away and waited, staring. Nothing happened. "See?" he cried, glaring at Snow, "Told you it wouldn't work!"

"It was only a suggestion!" Snow replied, holding her hands in front of her, "Sheesh, don't need to get all kingly with me."

Artie ignored her and went back to rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly Snow gasped. "Artie!"

"What?" he said irritably, looking up at her with exasperation.

Snow pointed at the bed. "Look!"

He looked. And he could have sworn he saw Elizabeth's eyes flutter. He gasped and leaned over her, clutching her warm hand. Suddenly she gasped, her chest heaving as if she'd been underwater too long and was resurfacing. Then, slowly and dramatically, her eyes opened.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really tired of saying this, but I find it actually works! R...AND...R!!!!!!!**


End file.
